Naruto Musou Basara
by Fox King jm
Summary: Naruto Tokugawa Uzumaki, the child of Ieyasu and Sayaka, must bring an end to the chaos that the demons brought to the world. Naruto x massive harem, adventure, wars, many crossovers, future lemons, and more. I do not own, Naruto, Sengoku, or anything else I use this story, so please enjoy: Naruto Musou Basara.
1. Battle 1: The birth of Naruto

**Hello, guys, readers, and Fox-King-jm fans, Johnny here with another New Naruto Fanfic. This will maybe be my best Fanfic of all time. A Naruto, Sengoku Musou/Basara, and more crossovers, a conquest Fanfic story. Instead of Minato and Kushina being Naruto's birth parents, his parents in this story are Ieyasu Tokugawa (SB-3) and Magoichi (Sayaka) I also give her the last name Uzumaki. As I said before this story will have a lot of crossovers, also Naruto will be a Daimyo-king who is smart, powerful, and strong in the art of war. Naruto will also have a massive harem too. Okay then this story will have Crossovers, Lemons in the Future chapters, Some Strong Language, A Massive Harem, Violence, Myth/Fantasy and More. And this is my version of Naruto, so this doesn't ****relate to the original story of Naruto or anything else I might use in future chapters.**** I'll explain some things at the end of the chapter. Okay let's begin; I do not own Naruto, Sengoku Musou/Basara, Sangoku Musou, or anything else I use now or in future chapters, so please enjoy: Naruto Musou-Basara. **

_**The Beginning**_

"_Now, let me tell you, child, about a story that had never been told before. Since the beginning of time there was nothingness... The truth of the origins the world was unknown to men. The true story of this world will soon be revealed. Once upon a time, during the time that men and women come from the earth, they were always watched over by Kaguya the guardian of this planet. The humans enjoyed their paradise on this world; there were many trees and fruits to eat. But there was one tree that the humans were not allowed to eat fruits from... it was a very large tree the reached the skies and maybe beyond that. Kaguya once ate the fruit from the tree, but when she did, her powers increased almost like a god. But when she did, a monster come from the tree and went on a rampage in the Heavens and the Mystic-realm... with her new powers Kaguya calmed the monster down and apologized for her sin against the tree like monster. With its peace with Kaguya, the monster transformed back into the tree and with its power, made nature for the humans of the world. Kaguya realized her mistake and atone for her sin by watching over the humans of this world... Kaguya had two sons named, Hagoromo and Hamura. The family watched over the humans many years, over 1000 years passed by like seconds. Then something had happened that will bring the downfall to all men. A woman ate a fruit from the tree that was forbidden to eat..." _

"_Then she shared the forbidden fruit with her other brother and sister humans... Like Kaguya, they got powers of many kinds, but yet not a leveled as Kaguya's powers. God and the tree were angry once again, so the tree disappeared from the world of man, forever and the human's paradise turned into a dead waste land... they had no choice, but to found another land to call their home. Kaguya and her sons continued to watch over the humans, but as the years passed the nature of the humans turned ugly. The humans used the power they gained from the tree to, steal, destroy, and even kill other humans. Kaguya had enough, she told the humans if they didn't stop their wicked ways, then God will give them a greater punishment than they already have. But the humans didn't listen to Kaguya or her sons, they blamed them for the lost of their once great paradise they once had. Kaguya and her sons were heartbroken of the hurtful words at the humans had chosen. Mankind had gotten worst over the years, as they used their powers to kill, destroy, and bring war to the world..." _

"_The humans called their powers by many names, Chakra, Chi, Ki, Bending, Magic, Musou, Basara, and many other names. The humans continued their pointless fighting among themselves, Kaguya's warning was coming... on the world's greatest largest land, the humans fought endless to see who was the most powerful among them. As the humans continued to fight... for a moment all became silent... then they came... Seven powerful monsters came to the world to destroy all mankind. The first monster was a giant reptilian like creature with many eyes, an ancient city on its back, and aura as black as Hell itself, the humans called this monster Sin. Next, the earth split apart, as a female monster raised from the broken earth. It was a monster beyond any nightmare; this female demon had black hair with many horns on top of her head, she had eight hands, with a serpent's body, and teeth jag it with razors, this demon name was Aim. The third monster came from the dead waste-land of the once great paradise, it was covered in dead trees with skeletons as wings, and it also had a head of a wolf that breathed fire. This demon's name was Marchosias. Then the forth demon come, this creature was a being of emptiness, it had a giant animal like skeleton with many disturbing features, it was what men would call a Hollow, Kudo the first Hollow. Then the fifth demon came from the seas, it was a great beast with many heads of different creatures of the world, it had a mouth that could sallow anything, even cities. It was also a demon that twisted the desires of men and women, this demon name was Asmodeus. The sixth was another female demon, it had a long body with long hair covering its face. The demon crawled on it's belly like a snake. This demon gave birth to even more demons from its body. This demon was named, Shussan. Finally the last demon came... Orochi the serpent king descended from the Heavens... Orochi took the form of a man than a serpent, using his demonic powers, Orochi destroyed all in his path. Once again the humans were forced in the breaking point of finding another land to call their home. All had fallen before this monsters... After driving the humans back into another land, a smile found its way to Orochi's lips. Orochi build his own kingdom this land and the dead paradise." _

"_The humans asked for help from their God, but he remained silent. 100 years had passed since the demons came to make this world theirs. The humans that once fought against each other now put their differences aside and worked together to put an end the demons that came to destroy them. The humans asked for Kaguya and her sons to forgive them, and they did. Kaguya and her sons aided the humans, to stop Orochi and the other demons. But she, her sons, and the humans would not be enough to defeat Orochi and his demonic army. She would need the help of the three children of Izanagi and Izanami, Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, and Susano'o. Kaguya also had the Biju on her side as well. Then it was an all out war for the world. The battle of the world lasted for 10 straight days without any rest. Finally Kaguya and her allies defeated the seven great monsters. Kaguya, her sons, the Bijus, Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, and Susano'o defeated Orochi and his dragon/hydra form... but they couldn't' kill Orochi, so they would seal him away forever. Kaguya and her army pinned down the heads of Orochi. Before Orochi was sealed away; he said these words..." _

"_**I shall return... and destroy all in my path once again..." **_

"_Kaguya, her sons, the Bijus, Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, and Susano'o sealed Orochi's power separately within weapons that would be later called the Maken-tools. The other demons fled back to their kingdom, as the six other great monsters also escaped before they were sealed away. The humans had their victory... Kaguya however was called back to Heaven. Before she went back to the Heavens, she told the first to eighth Bijus to hide the Maken-tools within different lands, so no human nor demon could ever used the power or release Orochi. Kaguya had two foxes with her with was one of the Bijus, Kurama, and her fox sister Kyuubi. She would choose one of these foxes to take her place on watching over the humans. Kaguya sensed darkness within Kyuubi's heart, so Kaguya chose Kurama. With that, Kaguya, Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, and Susano'o returned to Heaven, as Kyuubi was returned to the Mystic-realm. But Kyuubi was angered that Kaguya choose Kurama over her. Kyuubi begin to hate God... she begin to hate Kaguya, she hated humans, and she even hated Kurama. Kyuubi escaped the Mystic-realm with another fox named Da-Ji. The two went to the Demon-kingdom to serve the children of Orochi. Even with Orochi and the other six great monsters gone, the humans still had to deal with the children of Orochi and the other demons. The humans realized their mistakes in the past, so they stopped fighting with each other and worked together from now on. But there were still some humans that had their greed and left to started their own kingdoms. Many generations had passed and the humans still stand strong and continued their endless war against the demons, as the hoped one day that they would be free from the chaos and have a new paradise that once had. This world needs a hero to save it from the chaos and the demons from it... A hero will soon come and free us all." _

**BATTLE 1: THE BIRTH OF NARUTO **

Many years after the seven great monsters disappeared from the world, demons were still trying to destroy the humans, as endless wars continued. This world needs someone... to save it from the darkness and bring peace to it. A hero will soon come. In the small part of a land, on the battlefields, Samurai warriors and Shinobis were fighting against Hollows, Orcs, Onis, Gyukis, and Demons. On top of a nearby hill, famous Daimyo lords Nobunaga Oda (SM-4), Hideyoshi Toyotomi (SM-4), and Ieyasu Tokugawa were giving command orders, as they fought against the dark horde as well.

"Nobunaga-sama, we are ready to finish our battle with the Dark-Army. Our comrades from Lord Cao-Cao, Liu-Bei, and Sun-Jain are coming soon with reinforcements and our warriors are ready at anytime. Victory will be ours soon." Ieyasu stated.

"Good... Now let us go, forward!" Nobunaga said, as over 10,000 Samurai-warriors and Shinobi appeared behind them and charged.

On the other side of the battlefield, Magoichi Saika was fighting with her comrades, as well as her Shinobi bodyguards Hanzo Hattori (SW-4) with his adopted daughters Kushina Uzumaki (20 years-old), Taki (Soul-Calibur), Okatsu, and Shizuka. (Queen's Blade) She was about 10 months pregnant with Ieyasu's child. Their army was on the verge of victory. Just a little more time and power and victory will be theirs.

"Don't rush into things, Magoichi-sama." Hanzo said.

"Tou-sama is right, Magoichi-sama, you shouldn't push yourself so much. After all, you're with child." Kushina stated.

"I know, but as soon as we defeat our enemies and wipe them out... the sooner my family will live a peaceful life without war." Magoichi stated, as she tossed her guns and pulls out some new ones.

"We know, but still..." Shizuka said.

"Let's go." Magoichi said.

"Very well, then." Hanzo replied.

"Right." Kushina, Taki, Shigure, and Shizuka replied.

On the other side of the battlefield, Kiyomori Taira (WO) was commanding the dark army, till an Oni guard came to him.

"**Kiyomori-sama..." **

"**What is it?" **Kiyomori asked.

"**We are losing the battle... but..." **

"**But what?" **Kiyomori asked.

"**Ieyasu's lover has only Hanzo and four Kunoichi. They're defenseless and out numbered. So if we attack them, we can cut Ieyasu's bloodline and we might kill Ieyasu as well."**

"**Hmm... interesting, Hundun..." **Kiyomori said.

Hundun (WO3-U) is the most fearsome demon of the Dark-army, stepped forward to Kiyomori.

"**Hundun, do you thirst for fresh blood?" **Kiyomori asked.

"**It's been awhile since I had flesh blood to drink." **Hundun replied.

"**Kill Ieyasu's lover and the unborn child... and after you do and when Ieyasu comes, kill him as well. Then retreat..." **Kiyomori said, as he left the battlefield.

"**Understood, Kiyomori-sama..." **Hundun replied with a demonic smile.

Hundun turned to his two demon generals, Dodomeki and Gyuki.

"**Come my brothers... it is time to feed." **Hundun stated, as he, Dodomeki, and Gyuuki went to go kill Magoichi.

**XxxxX with Ieyasu XxxxX **

Ieyasu, Nobunaga, Hideyoshi, and the others kept fighting the Dark-army.

"Ieyasu-sama, good news! Our allies have arrived!"

"That's good to hear. Nobunaga-sama, we can finish the battle now!" Ieyasu said.

"Then let's end this fight." Nobunaga replied.

"..."

"_Sayaka... soon we will be a step closer to peace for us and our child." _Ieyasu thought happily.

Then a massager appeared. He had a look on his face as if he saw a ghost.

"Ieyasu-sama, I have some bad news!"

"Hmm? What is it?" Ieyasu asked.

"I-It's... it's H-Hundun!"

"What?!" Ieyasu shouted.

"He, Dodomeki, and Gyuki are handing towards the battlefield where Magoichi-sama is fighting!"

"No..." Ieyasu said.

Ieyasu whistled to call his Charizard (Mega-X form) that flew and landed next to his master.

"Massager, tell Nobunaga-sama and Hideyoshi-sama that I'm going where Magoichi is. Also tell them I'll need back up." Ieyasu stated, as he got on the Charizard's back.

"Yes, Ieyasu-sama!"

"Quick we have to get to where Magoichi is." Ieyasu stated

"_Sayaka..." _Ieyasu thought, as his sweat dropped.

Ieyasu and his Charizard flew off to where Magoichi and her bodyguards are.

**XxxxX with Magoichi XxxxX **

Magoichi, Hanzo, and his daughters won on their battle.

"It's quiet now..."Hanzo said.

"Indeed..." Magoichi replied.

Then suddenly, the ground shacked. Clouds of dust blinded them. Hanzo and his daughters were in front of Magoichi to protect her. Magoichi pulled out new guns to face the incoming threat. Hundun has come to kill Magoichi and her unborn child.

"**There you are, little Sayaka..." **Hundun said with a demonic smile.

"..."

"Kushina, Taki, Shizuka, Okatsu... take Magoichi-sama and leave..." Hanzo said, as he pulled out his a sickle and chain.

"Yes, Tou-sama, let's go Magoichi-sama..." Kushina said, till.

"**You aren't going anywhere." **Gyuki stated.

Dodomeki and Gyuki had about 100 Oni solders with him.

"**Leave the pregnant woman here, and maybe we'll spare your lives." **Hundun stated with a smile.

"I'll die first before, I do that." Hanzo stated, as he made hand signs.

"**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, (Multi Shadow-Clones)"**

Hanzo made over 70 clones to protect Magoichi and his daughters.

"**I always hated that jutsu." **Dodomeki stated, as he crossed his arms.

"I shall slay you, demons here and now..." Hanzo stated.

"**Come and try it, human." **Hundun replied.

Hundun charged at Hanzo, as Hanzo used his sickle and chain to counterattack Hundun. But Hundun used his wings and flew passed by Hanzo. Hanzo realized that Magoichi was his real target. Quickly thinking, Magoichi used her guns to shoot Hundun. Kushina and her sisters did everything that could to protect Magoichi and her unborn child. Hanzo's clones battled the Oni troops, as he went to go help Magoichi and his daughters, but Dodomeki and Gyuki got in his way.

"**We are you're opponents, Hanzo." **Dodomeki stated.

"..."

Magoichi, Kushina, Taki, Okatsu, and Shizuka battled against the mighty demon. But the might of Hundun was great, as he used all four of his giant hatchet like blades, crossing blades with the four Kunoichi.

"What power!" Okatsu said.

"**You four are in my way!" **Hundun stated, as he continued crossing blades.

Magoichi kept her distance, as she gives support for her allies and friends. A bullet hit Hundun, scaring his right cheek. Hundun was really angry now, for the first time a human managed to scar him. Kushina and her sisters stepped back, as Hundun stood motionless.

"**Unforgivable... a human scaring me... ME, HUNDUN THE KING OF CHAOS! Magoichi, I will kill you, and feed upon your unborn child! I swear it!" **Hundun shouted with anger.

"I will never allow that!"

Out of nowhere, Ieyasu drops from the sky and attacks Hundun from above. Not once, but twice, Hundun got hit by a human. Ieyasu stood in front of Magoichi to protect her and their child, as his Charizard flew in the skies.

"Go, and tell our friends where on this battlefield, go, Charizard!" Ieyasu stated, as his Charizard replied with a roar and flew away to get reinforcements.

Ieyasu turns to Magoichi.

"Sorry, I'm late." Ieyasu said.

"No, you're just in time, Dear." Magoichi replied.

"**Ieyasu... good, now I can destroy the Tokugawa bloodline." **Hundun stated.

"Magoichi, you should leave this to me... go and live on with our child." Ieyasu stated.

"I'm not going anywhere. After all, we're going to be parents soon and as parents we should work together and overcome anything that stands in our way." Magoichi stated, as she felt her stomach.

"Of course... what was I thinking, you're right as always, Dear." Ieyasu stated.

Kushina and her sisters successfully defeated the Oni troops with Hanzo's clones, now it is time to help their Lords and father. Hanzo's clones disappeared.

"Okatsu, Shizuka, you go help, Tou-sama. Me and Taki will help Ieyasu-sama and Magoichi-sama." Kushina stated.

"Right." Okatsu and Shizuka replied.

"Let's go, Nee-chan." Kushina said.

"Right, Kushina." Taki replied.

Hanzo held his own against the two demon. Then Okatsu and Shizuka appeared in a cloud of smoke blinded the two demons. The Ninja family threw multiple shurikens at the demons, but Dodomeki and Gyuki blocked them all.

"Thank you, Okatsu, Shizuka." Hanzo said.

"Tou-sama, let's finish these demons off once and for all." Shizuka stated.

"Yes, and once we are finish; we'll help Ieyasu-sama." Hanzo stated.

"Yes, Tou-sama." Shizuka and Okatsu replied.

With Ieyasu and Magoichi continued to fight against Hundun. But destiny had something unexpected for Magoichi. Her water broke.

"_No! No not now!" _Magoichi thought, as she fell to her knees.

"Magoichi, what's the matter..." Ieyasu said, till he saw water on the floor of the battlefield.

Ieyasu knew that the baby was coming soon. Hundun saw his chance, as he charged at the defenseless Magoichi. The unexpected had happened again...

"Are you okay, S-Sayaka?" Ieyasu asked.

Ieyasu protected Magoichi. Ieyasu had large deep cuts on his back. Magoichi eyes widen in horror, as she saw Ieyasu bleeding.

"You Baka... I told you not to call me that in front of others..." Magoichi stated in a sad tone.

"S-Sorry..." Ieyasu replied with a smile.

Kushina and Taki saw Ieyasu bleeding to death.

"Taki we have to hurry!" Kushina stated.

"Yes!" Taki replied.

Dodomeki appeared in front of the two Kunoichi.

"**I won't let you two get in the way." **Dodomeki stated.

"Damn you!" Kushina shouted in anger.

Hundun saw his chance again. This time, he will kill Ieyasu in front of Magoichi. As Hundun used one of his hatchets to finish Ieyasu, this time Magoichi defend Ieyasu. A large deep cut was now on Magoichi chest. She was in pain of her wounds and of her about to give birth. Magoichi knew she can no longer hold her child inside her. Their wounds were deep; they even hit the vital spots, as they were bleeding to death.

"Sayaka..." Ieyasu moaned in pain.

"Sorry... my body just moved on its own... I also feel our child coming soon... this isn't how I wanted our family to start out..." Magoichi stated, as tears came down her face.

"..."

"I'm sorry... I've always sworn... ever since my Master died... I would never cry again, but now... I've always imagined that we would always be together, rising our child... but it seems this is the end for us..." Magoichi stated, as she was next to Ieyasu.

It was painful for Ieyasu and Magoichi, but to Hundun it was pleasurable. For this demon of chaos, killing, taking lives, and drinking the blood of his enemies were good, but seeing people lost their hope and giving into despair was the greatest pleasure for Hundun to feel. Hanzo and his daughter's eyes were filled with disbelief... and horror. Hundun laughed at the two lovers, seeing them suffer. Then his laughter soon faded, as he lifted up all his hatchets to finish the family once and for all. Were she and Ieyasu going to die here?

"**It was fun to see you suffer... but now is the time to destroy the Tokugawa family. But fear not... as you humans will be reunited... in the afterlife." **Hundun stated with a demonic smile.

"_So this is the end...?" _Magoichi thought, as she held Ieyasu tight.

"I love you, Sayaka..." Ieyasu stated.

"I love you too, Ieyasu..." Magoichi stated, as she closed her eyes.

Even in pain, feeling her child coming... Magoichi still held Ieyasu tight. Magoichi thought this was her last moments with her lover, till she heard a sound of clashing metal. Their reinforcements have arrived. Ieyasu's famous warriors, Tadakatsu Honda (SW-4), Lars Alexandersson, (Naruto design-costume) Mitsurugi, (Soul-Calibur) and Ryu Hayabusa have come. Also with them was Wang-Yi (DW-8) of Wei, an old friend of Magoichi's, Xiahou-Dun (DW-8), Huang-Gai (DW-7), Ding-Feng (DW-8), Zhang-Fei (DW-7), Guan-Yu (DW7), Samurai guards, and Hanzo's Ninja Shinobi forces.

"Ieyasu!" Nobunaga and Hideyoshi shouted, as they both ran to aid their comrade and long time friend.

"My lord, are you alright?" Ryu asked.

"I'm fine... please the baby..." Ieyasu groaned.

"The baby?"

Magoichi screamed in pain, not of the wounds she received from battle, but from, about to give birth at any moment. Hundun was fighting against the world's great warriors. Dodomeki and Gyuki were greatly injured from their battle with Hanzo and his daughters, as they both stood by Hundun's side. Hanzo and his daughters quickly rushed to their master's side.

"Magoichi-sama!" Kushina said, as she was worried about her sister clansmen.

Hanzo looked at the floor, seeing Ieyasu and Magoichi lost too much blood. They were at Death's door-step.

"Call a Medical Ninjas here, now!" Kushina commanded.

"Yes, Kushina-sama!"

"**Don't bother..." **Hundun stated.

"What did you say, demon?" Tadakatsu asked, as he glared at Hundun.

"**I stroked their vital points... their wounds are deep, so you can't stop the bleeding. Even if you get medical help... their going to die anyway, along with the baby. It's a shame... I was hungry. The baby would have made a great meal for me." **Hundun with a demonic smile, as the warriors glared at him.

"I'll kill you, demon!" Tadakatsu shouted, as he, Lars, Hanzo, Mitsurugi, and Ryu were about to charge at Hundun and the other two demons.

"Tou-sama..." Kushina said in a sad, as she was holding the motionless Magoichi.

Ieyasu's warriors turned to their Lord and lady, seeing them dying.

"..."

"**This battle is yours... but not the war. My masters will take this world our own. We shall return in time... We retreat... our duty is done. The Tokugawa bloodline has been destroyed." **Hundun stated, as he, Dodomeki, and Gyuki fled from the battle.

The warriors had won the battle, but they suffer a great lost. Hours later, in a room with Medical Ninjas doing everything they could to save Ieyasu and Magoichi.

"This is bad..."

Outside the room, everyone of Ieyasu's friends and allies waited to see if Ieyasu and Magoichi were going to make it. Suddenly they heard a scream of pain. It was Magoichi. Kushina and her sisters knew what that meant.

"Sisters, we have to go." Kushina stated, as his sisters nodded.

They ran into the medical room to help. Minutes later, Kushina came out alone, with something covered in a blanket.

"Kushina?" Nobunaga said.

They realized it was Ieyasu and Magoichi's baby. The baby didn't move.

"It's a boy..." Kushina stated.

The baby still didn't move. The baby had light brown spiky hair and had his eyes closed.

"Naruto..." Kushina cried.

"Hmm?" Nobunaga asked.

"That's the name that Ieyasu-sama and Magoichi-sama give him..." Kushina cried.

"Ieyasu and Magoichi?" Nobunaga asked.

"..."

Then suddenly a fox appeared. But this is no regular fox; this fox was the one that Kaguya choose to watch over the world and the humans, Kurama.

"Kurama-sama... this child is Ieyasu-sama and Magoichi-sama's..." Kushina cried.

"**I see... and the baby?" **Kurama asked.

Kushina just remained silent.

"**Then there's one thing I can do." **Kurama, as she took her from.

The female fox turn into a woman who looks like she is in her thirties, with long red, black, and violet hair with two long bangs and a side of hair covering her left eye. Her fox ears were red, her skin was flawless, she had her nine tails showing, her big rear-end. She wore a long black and red kimono, with fox demons on it that showed most of her breast, which were K-cupped. The kimono had a black sash with a fox on it, a red cloth, and two large sleeves, and her eyes were red and she also had whisker marks.

"Magoichi-sama said that we were the last Uzumakis and when her and Ieyasu-sama's child was born, we would have restored the Uzumaki-clan within the years. But now... I'm the only Uzumaki left..." Kushina cried.

"..."

"**Let me see, Naruto-kun." **Kurama said.

Kushina headed the motionless baby to Kurama. She felt the baby's chest. It was very faint and small, but Kurama felt a heartbeat. The vixen knew what to do to save the baby. Kurama hands glowed into a bright warm color.

"Kurama-sama, what are you doing?" Kushina asked.

"**I am going to give Naruto-kun some of my chakra and my life-force as well." **Kurama stated.

"You can give him chakra?" Kushina asked.

"And what do you mean by, life-force?" Hanzo asked.

"**You'll see..." **Kurama replied.

"..."

Kurama touched the forehead and the heart of the baby Naruto. His light brown hair turned a bright blond color. Like Kurama, Naruto got whisker marks like her on his cheeks. He moved in Kurama's arms. Naruto opened his eyes, which were sky blue, and like all children when they are born... Naruto cried. It was a metrical for the warriors. Kushina was the most happiest, that her clan, will be reborn someday.

"Whaaa! Whaaa!" The baby Naruto cried.

"**Shh... Naruto-kun..." **Kurama said, as she rocked the baby Naruto in her arms.

"_Magoichi-sama... it's a metrical... our clan will live on and the Tokugawa-clan will live on as well..." _Kushina thought happily.

**XxxxX Flashback moments ago XxxxX **

Kushina and her sisters helped the Medical Ninjas in any way they could. Even with their help, there was no way they will be able to save their Lord and lady. Kushina was helping Magoichi giving birth. What seemed like hours, really minutes, Magoichi gave birth to a baby boy. Kushina held the baby in her arms.

"It's a boy, Magoichi-sama..." Kushina stated.

But something was not right. The baby didn't open his eyes and he didn't even cry. Not a single sound escape from the baby. Ieyasu lifted his head, as he groaned in pain.

"Sayaka-hime... did you hear that? W-We have a boy... a boy..." Ieyasu cried with tears of joy.

"Hai..." Magoichi replied, as she cried as well.

"Ieyasu-sama do you want to..." Kushina stated, till.

"The mother should see him first..." Ieyasu replied with a smile.

"Oh, I understand..." Kushina replied with a small sad smile.

Kushina took the baby to Magoichi. Magoichi saw how beautiful he was. Even silent, Magoichi just smile.

"We finally get to meet you, Sochi. (Son)" Magoichi stated with a smile, as she continued to cry with joy.

"..."

"Ieyasu, look at our Sochi..." Magoichi said.

Kushina took the baby to Ieyasu. He saw his son; Ieyasu smiled knowing that one day his son will be strong and bring an end to the chaos that holds this world.

"He looks like you, Iey-kun..." Magoichi stated with a smile.

"It's been a very long time since you called me that, Sayaka-hime... but you're right... but he has his mother's strong will. With that he will end this chaos within time. But do you remember what names we picked?" Ieyasu asked with a smile.

"I haven't forgotten, Iey-kun..." Magoichi replied.

Kushina and her sisters remained silent. The Medical Ninja talked to the sisters with some very bad news.

"Kushina-sama... we're losing them... they lost too much blood and their wounds are very deep. It is only a matter of time before they..."

"I see... well... As Naruto's father, I want to say this..." Ieyasu said, as he rested his eyes.

"Naruto?" Okatsu asked.

"Yes, that's the name we decide if it was a boy... if it was a girl we would had named her, Nariko... but we knew it would be a baby boy all along... so Naruto is his name. Naruto Tokugawa Uzumaki... the next Daimyo-king of the Tokugawa-clan... The savior of the Uzumaki-clan... and the world..." Magoichi stated with a smile.

"Indeed..." Ieyasu replied.

Kushina, Okatsu, Taki, and Shizuka cried, as well as the Medical Ninjas.

"Naruto... as your father, I have this to say... I wish I could have seen you grow up as a man. Taking you to school... teaching you honor and being a friend to everyone you're close with... making bonds. Become kind, like me... and become strong like your mother... bring the world to peace... oh, and one more thing... before I forget... when you have a wife or wives... remember this... they're always right, even if they're wrong their right. I wish your Kaa-chan and I would be at your weddings... but this is the end for me... Please, Naruto... live a long and wonderful, my Sochi... ugh... you are our pride and joy... I love you... goodbye... Naruto." Ieyasu said, as he slightly closed his eyes.

Ieyasu took his last breath. The sisters cried, as Kushina held Naruto tightly in her arms.

"Sochi... it is my turn... before I go see your father soon... I have this to say, as your mother... I wish I could have seen you take your first steps, hear your first words, seeing you make many friends... and I wish we could have been together for many years as a family... I wanted to make many dinners... but Kushina-chan can out cook me... Heh heh... eat many foods that includes vegetables for a healthily growing young man... Live each day to the fullest... train hard, listen to your elders... become a good man... and when it comes to women, make sure that they are really pretty like me and Kushina-chan... Be very respectful to your wife or wives... and have many children... I wish I could tell you many more things, but this is goodbye... Sochi... I love you... your Tou-san and I will see you again one day..." Magoichi stated, as she kept smiling and crying.

With Magoichi's last words... the life within Magoichi's eyes faded away, as she took her last breath. Ieyasu Tokugawa and Magoichi Sakai or rather Sayaka Uzumaki... have died. Everyone in the room cried for their lost, of Ieyasu and Magoichi.

"Magoichi-sama..." Kushina cried.

Naruto Tokugawa Uzumaki... the last Tokugawa and Uzumaki... is the soul male survivor... but something was not right... Naruto didn't move at all. Kushina knew something was wrong... without saying a word, Kushina left the room still holding the motionless Naruto. But little did Kushina know; her despair will soon turn to hope, as she and the others mourn for their Lord and lady...

**XxxxX Flashback end XxxxX**

Naruto continued to cry, as Kurama rocked him to sleep.

"**Shh... Shh... Naruto-kun, its okay I'm here." **Kurama stated, as she continued rocking the baby Naruto to sleep.

Kurama smiled, as Naruto finally fell asleep in Kurama's arms. Kushina was happy that Naruto was going to live, but... the lost of her lord and lady, sadden her.

"Kurama-sama, Nobunaga-sama, Tou-sama, and everyone... Ieyasu-sama and Magoichi-sama... are no longer with us... Naruto and I are the only Uzumakis left... and Naruto-kun is the only Tokugawa..." Kushina cried.

Naruto sleeps in Kurama's arms peacefully. All of Ieyasu and Magoichi's friends morn for their deaths, later, everyone dressed in black holding their funeral. Both the lovers were buried together. Nobunaga held the baby Naruto, as he stood in front of his allies and friends to say his final words about Ieyasu and Magoichi. It rained, as Nobunaga covered Naruto so he wouldn't get wet.

"This is an end of an Era... Ieyasu Tokugawa was a great man... and a great friend. He was kind, gentle, but yet he was powerful farce like a tiger. He has done many great things to help this world come close to peace. Even in his final hour, as the man he of greatness, Ieyasu protected his family... even if he knew he would die. His lover, Magoichi or Sayaka... was a strong woman. Even when she was a little girl... she was strong... When her master, the first Magoichi Sakai died... that was the first time I ever saw her cry... Sayaka said she would never cry again, she did, but she cried tears of joy seeing her son before she and Ieyasu walked together in the afterlife... I know that are watching us from Heaven... I also know this... they will watch over their child. Even in death, they are with us. I swear, as long as I live... I will find a way to end this chaos that holds us. So the next generation will know peace... so Ieyasu and Sayaka's child will live in a world where war is no more. Let us pray for Ieyasu and Sayaka and say our goodbyes... but remember this... goodbyes are not forever... because some day we will see them again, in another peacefully world. Let us bow our heads." Nobunaga stated, as he and all the warriors and people for Ieyasu and Sayaka.

All was silent, as the warriors and people. All of Ieyasu's warriors were filled with grief and anger. Kurama was also present, as she sat under a tree. She looked up in the skies, still raining.

"**Even the Heavens wipe." **Kurama stated, as she closed her eyes.

It was a sad day indeed... else where on the other side of the world.

**XxxxX The Demon-Kingdom XxxxX **

On the other side of the world in the far west, there was a kingdom ruled by demons of many kinds. It was about a day, but Hundun, Dodomeki, and Gyuki had returned home or rather to their Hell on earth. Far away a Dark-castle that was as high as the tallest mountain... black clouds surrounded it; ghosts haunt its very walls, the souls of the wicked and pure evil were use to build these walls. The lands were the castle stood over were nothing, but dead grass, trees, and even the skeletons of the innocence were seen miles across this unholy land. Inside the castle, to the King's thorn room, the demons bowed to their masters.

"**We have returned, Djinn-sama." **Hundun greeted.

Djinn the Demon-King, is a demon with two large black horns, long blue hair and blue skin. His eyes were one of the scariest things about this demon, with yellow eyes and black sclera. By his side were Kiyomori, the other Nine-Tailed-Fox, Kyuubi, (WO-U) and a Fox-woman named Da-Ji. Next to him were the other rulers, Naraku, and Aizen.

"**Ieyasu and Magoichi?" **Djinn asked.

"**They're dead... and their child along with them... the Tokugawa is no more... and only one Uzumaki left... soon the humans will be our ****slaves for as long as they live." **Hundun stated.

"**Good... soon we will have what we want. When we wipe out the rest of the warriors, then humans will have no choice, but to roll over and die." **Djinn stated.

"Djinn-sama, and what of us? What should we do, should we finish off the warriors?" Aizen asked.

"**No... If we finish them off now, then it won't as much fun to conquer this weak world... and we need time to wait for the return of Orochi-sama, my father. But in order for the return of my father, I need to Maken-tools, which could take some time to find." **Djinn stated.

"I see..." Aizen replied.

"**Yes, so keep the Shinigami in the other lands busy with the Hollows that you use on their villages. I don't want them to find out that you're my ally, Aizen. It would put our plans to ruin, if the Shinigami find out about us." **Djinn stated.

"Forgive me, Djinn-sama." Aizen replied.

"**Anyway, Naraku, I want you to continue using demons in the other lands." **Djinn stated.

"Understood." Naraku replied.

"**I want the chaos to continue in this world, Dong-Zhuo will follow my orders as planed. I also heard that the Uchiha-clan got a new leader. He will make a useful pawn to our plans... and Shao-Kahn will bring his army to the other land within time. Kiyomori will continue to attack the Samurai in the east and west. Nightmare (Soul-Calibur) will collect souls for me. As for the other demons, monsters, and fiends, I want them to attack the wizards, knights, and the people in the other lands. Finally... oh, Orochimaru..." **Djinn said.

"Yes, Djinn?" Orochimaru replied.

Orochimaru, the famous rouge Shinobi of Konoha and the spawn of Orochi.

"**The Shinobi of the villages in the other lands, are still fighting among themselves, cornet?" **Djinn asked.

"Yes, I made sure of that. The sooner our father returns, the better our victory will be." Orochimaru stated.

"**Indeed... Everything is going to plan... now the only thing is..." **Djinn stated, till.

A scream of pain echoed through the castle walls.

"**Father..." **

A blue demon that was similar to Djinn, stepped forward, he had all of Djinn's appearances. This demon is, Belial the first and oldest son of Djinn.

"**It is time, father..." **Belial said.

"**Yes, the birth of my new child..." **Djinn replied.

In the other room of the castle, a human woman was giving birth. She fainted from the pain. Djinn and Belial the demon elders who wore long dark robs, holding the new-born baby.

"**It's a girl, Djinn-sama..." **

Djinn and Belial looked at the baby girl, like her father and brother, the baby demon's skin was blue with small horns were a dark midnight blue. Her wings were small and their color was black and red. The baby girl moved around a lot, as her small tail moved as well.

"**Behold, Belial... your new sister and your future wife... the future queen of demons of this world... Astaroth." **Djinn stated, as he held his new daughter.

Hundun come with a Samurai with him.

"**Djinn-sama, Mitsuhide has come to see you." **Hundun stated.

Mitsuhide Akechi (SB) is one of Nobunaga's favorite generals, but there was something about that was disturbing about this man. His hair was white, with pale skin, his eyes green; he carried two large scythes with him. To most people and demons, Mitsuhide was known as the Reaper.

"**What brings you here, Mitsuhide?" **Djinn asked.

"I have come to see the birth of the new demon queen... that and I wanted you to know my plans on killing, Nobunaga-sama and Hideyoshi-kun are going to take some time. But other than that, things are going as plan and my men are looking for the Maken-tools as we speak." Mitsuhide stated with a disturbed smile.

"**Excellent... good work, Mitsuhide." **Djinn replied with a smile.

"**Djinn-sama, what about the woman there, what do you want to do with her?" **Hundun asked.

"**She has served her purpose... she means nothing to me now. Only my new daughter. Hundun... do whatever you want." **Djinn stated.

With that said, Hundun smiled. Hundun went to the table-like altar and killed the human woman. As Hundun eat his meal, Mitsuhide bowed to Djinn.

"I must get back now. I don't want our plans to be ruined. Goodbye, Djinn-sama." Mitsuhide stated, as he took his leave.

"**Djinn-sama, I heard that there are some Samurai that are planning to side with Mitsuhide to kill Nobunaga and Hideyoshi." **

"**Humph, that would make my conquest of the world and our father's rebirth the sweeter." **Djinn stated.

"**I also heard that, there was a fox that lived among the humans..."  
><strong>

"**Then it must be her..." **

Djinn, Belial, and the demon elders turn to Kyuubi.

"**What do you mean by her?" **Djinn asked.

"**Kurama..." **Kyuubi stated, as she crossed her arms.

"**What about her?" **Belial asked.

"**We're sisters... but unlike her, I hate Kaguya and humans. They are weak, spineless, and crowds... all they know how to do is roll over and die, like the worms they are. I don't know what my sister sees in those weaklings. She is a disgrace to all the foxes of the Mystic-realm. If we ever meet on the battlefield, she will be just an enemy to me..." **Kyuubi stated.

"**You should be careful what you say, Kyuubi." **Djinn replied.

"**Why, Djinn-sama?" **Kyuubi asked.

"**I said the same thing about humans once. Then my father told me the same thing I'm about to tell you. Humans maybe a lot of things... but they have something that makes them strong." **Djinn stated.

"**And what would that be, Djinn-sama?" **Kyuubi asked.

"**Hope..." **Djinn replied.

"**..."**

"**A little bit of hope is dangerous... a lot of hope, will make humans never give up. And finally if there is a person who has hope and shares it with others... it could be the greatest weapon to kill even a demon." **Djinn stated.

"**I see... well then... we should destroy all their hope along with the humans." **Kyuubi stated with a smile.

"**Yes... in due time... in due time..." **Djinn replied, as he rocked Astaroth.

With the plans of the Dark-army, waiting to be unleashed against humanity within due time. Back on the other side of the world, Ieyasu's warriors were having a meeting to talk about their plans to protect Naruto.

**XxxxX with Ieyasu's warriors XxxxX **

Every one of the Tokugawa warriors were present.

"It has only been a day since our Lord died. But for the future of the world and humanity, we must to whatever we can to protect Naruto-sama." Tadakatsu stated.

"Indeed, we must not let the demons know about Naruto-sama's bloodline." Lars replied.

"Yes, but remember this, Hundun believed that he killed the Tokugawa and Uzumaki bloodlines. But if Hundun were to find out Ieyasu-sama and Magoichi-sama's child is still alive, I'm sure he would hunt down Naruto-sama no matter what the cause." Ryu stated.

"I agree... I failed in protecting my lord and lady... but I will not fail Naruto-sama. My daughters and I will watch Naruto-sama every 24 hours. I also want you to watch Naruto-sama, as well." Hanzo said.

"Understood..."

A woman appeared wearing a skull-like mask. Her hair was violet, her skin black, wearing black, with daggers as weapons. She was known as Assassin. (Fate/Zero)

"Watch Naruto-sama and no matter what don't let anyone hurt him. Understood, Assassin?" Hanzo asked.

"I will not let anyone touch a hair on Naruto-sama." Assassin replied, as she disappeared in darkness.

"Good, that's one problem down. Now what about Naruto-sama's future? I mean..." Mitsurugi said, till.

"It seems we might not have a choice... we might have to train Naruto-sama in the art of war." Lars stated.

"..."

"I think Lars-sama might be right about training Naruto-sama." Hanzo replied.

"Yes, we can't always be around Naruto-sama when we are in battle. He must learn how to defend himself." Tadakatsu stated, as his sweat dropped.

"I'll help teach, Lord-Naruto."

Ieyasu's warriors turned to Wang-Yi standing by the door.

"Yi-sama, what are you doing here?" Tadakatsu asked.

"Magoichi was an old friend of mine... now that she and Ieyasu are gone there was no hope for me, till, I heard about Lord-Naruto." Wang-Yi said.

"I see..." Tadakatsu replied.

"Since, Lord-Naruto is Magoichi and Ieyasu's child, he's the only thing left of my dear friend. I will speak to Lord Cao-Cao about training Lord-Naruto in the arts of war." Wang-Yi stated.

"Very well, then... does anyone object?" Tadakatsu asked.

"No." Ieyasu's warriors replied.

"Thank you, my Lords. I must be going now. Till next time, farewell." Wang-Yi stated, as she was about to take her leave.

As Wang-Yi was about to open the door, Kurama opened it. Kurama was taking care of Naruto, as he slept peacefully in her arms.

"Oh, Lady-Kurama, I see you're doing well." Wang-Yi said.

"**Thank you, Yi-chan. I was about to tell Tadakatsu-kun something." **Kurama said, as she continued rocking Naruto.

"This is Lord-Naruto?" Wang-Yi asked.

"**Yes, this is Naruto-kun. Do want to hold him?" **Kurama asked.

"M-Me hold him? Well... I'm not so good with children..." Wang-Yi replied.

"**It's not that hard, just hold his head when you look at him." **Kurama stated, as she headed the baby Naruto to Wang-Yi.

Wang-Yi held Naruto in her arms, as she blushed. Naruto continued to sleep soundly. Wang-Yi then handed back Naruto to Kurama.

"F-Forgive me, but I must be going now." Wang-Yi stated, as she took her leave.

"_**I think Yi-chan liked holding Naruto-kun." **_Kurama thought with a smile.

"Kurama-sama, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Tadakatsu asked.

"**I want everyone to know that, I'll help train Naruto-kun when he's old enough." **Kurama stated.

"..."

"**But my training alone will not be enough for Naruto-kun. I heard that Yi-chan will help us. With all of us here, we can make Naruto-kun into a prefect warrior. With all of us working together, we can bring peace to this world." **Kurama stated, as everyone smiled and agreed to Kurama's idea.

"When Naruto-sama is old enough then." Tadakatsu said.

"**Thank you, everyone." **Kurama replied, as she smiled to Naruto.

"_**Iey-kun, Saya-chan... watch over Naruto-kun from Heaven." **_Kurama thought.

With that said, the warriors of this world will have to wait till Naruto is old enough.

**XxxxX 7 years later XxxxX **

Several years later, the world was still had chaos in it, but during that time, 7 year-old Naruto was training hard with Kurama, Kushina, Hanzo, Lars, Tadakatsu, and Wang-Yi. The time he turned 4 years-old, he was a quick learner in the art of war. Naruto trained with chakra. When Naruto turned at the age of 5 he trained in several, ninja tools, and many other weapons. At the age of 6, Naruto learned from the best strategists of the world, Sima-Yi, Zhuge-Liang, and Lu-Meng. Now, Naruto is ready for Ninjutsu and scroll training.

"Good, Naruto-kun, you're a quick learner." Kushina stated with a smile.

"Thank you, Kushina-chan." Naruto replied.

"Come, Naruto-sama, let us take a break." Hanzo said.

"Hai, Hanzo-sama." Naruto replied.

Later, Naruto was sitting next to Kurama eating some lunch Kushina made for him. Tadakatsu, Hanzo, Lars, and Wang-Yi talked about Naruto's skills and how fast they were developing.

"Lord-Naruto is going stronger each day. Truly, Lord-Naruto will be a great warrior." Wang-Yi stated.

"Indeed, Ieyasu-sama and Magoichi-sama would have been very proud of their son." Tadakatsu stated.

"Naruto-sama is still young, but soon he will be ready for any enemy on the battlefield. Still I won't let a single person lay a finger on him." Lars stated.

"Do not fear, Lars-sama, we shall protect Naruto-sama with our lives then. We won't fail him." Hanzo said.

"Indeed, Hanzo, indeed..." Tadakatsu replied.

With Naruto, he maybe a quick learner and quickly developing into a warrior, but Naruto still had a very kind and playful side. He always played with the wild Pokémon in the mountains and the grassy fields when he wasn't training. When Naruto was done eating he wanted to play with Kurama. Kurama of course, agreed to play with Naruto.

"Kurama-chan, let's play a quick game before I go back to training." Naruto said.

"**Okay, Naruto-kun, what game do you want to play?" **Kurama asked with a smile.

"How about a quick game of Kemari-ball?" Naruto asked.

"**That's fine with me." **Kurama replied.

"Don't take so long-playing, Naruto-kun." Kushina said.

"We won't, Kushina-chan." Naruto replied, as he grabbed Kurama by the hand and went to go play their game.

Suddenly, Shizuka appeared with a look on her face that meant some very bad news.

"Tou-sama! It's... it's...!" Shizuka stated, as she sobbed a bit.

"What happened, Shizuka?" Hanzo asked.

"It's Nobunaga-sama... he's dead!" Shizuka stated, as she cried.

Hearing this, Tadakatsu, Hanzo, Lars, and Wang-Yi's widen in disbelief.

"Shizuka, what happened?" Tadakatsu asked.

"It was Mitsuhide... he betrayed Nobunaga-sama and killed him at Honnouji!" Shizuka stated.

"No... First, Ieyasu-sama and Magoichi-sama, were killed by Hundun... and now Nobunaga-sama is dead and Mitsuhide betrayed us?!" Lars shouted in anger.

But for the warriors, things were about to get bad to worst. Okatsu and Taki then appeared.

"Tou-sama!" Okatsu and Taki shouted.

"Please, girls this isn't the time for..." Tadakatsu stated, till.

"It's Hideyoshi-sama! He was ambushed by demons, Dong-Zhuo, and the Uchiha-clan!" Okatsu stated, as she cried.

"..."

"No... Hideyoshi-sama is dead, too?" Lars said.

"Yes... they took his head and fled to the Demon-Kingdom in the far west..." Taki stated, as she balled up her first in anger.

"Damn them!" Wang-Yi said.

"Does everyone else know about Nobunaga-sama and Hideyoshi-sama's deaths?" Tadakatsu asked.

"Yes..." The sister replied.

"It seems that fate is not in our favor..." Tadakatsu stated.

"What do we tell, Naruto-sama? I mean..." Lars said.

"I'm not so sure... but we can't lie to Naruto-sama about Nobunaga-sama and Hideyoshi-sama's deaths. We should tell him..." Hanzo stated.

"Okay... let's go tell him..." Lars replied, as everyone agreed.

**XxxxX with Naruto and Kurama XxxxX **

Naruto and Kurama were playing Kemari-ball. Kurama used one of her tails to hit the ball a little too hard, as the ball rolled down the hill.

"Don't worry, Kurama-chan, I'll get the ball." Naruto stated, as he went down the hill to get his Kemari-ball.

Naruto was now down the hill. He was endless trees, bushes, tall grass, rocks, and a small narrow river. Naruto looked around with his Kemari-ball, till Naruto saw a large white wolf. This white wolf had Naruto's Kemari-ball by its feet. There was something strange about this wolf, unlike the other wolves it did not growl, do not glare at Naruto, nor did it attack the young Uzumaki/Tokugawa. This white wolf picked up the ball with its mouth without biting it and walked to Naruto. Like a dog, it handed the Kemari-ball to Naruto.

"Oh, thank you." Naruto said, as he took the ball from the wolf.

Naruto patted the wolf on the head, as the wolf welcomed it. The wolf then licked Naruto on the cheek. Naruto laughed, as he hugged the wolf.

"Thank you for giving me my ball. Oh, my name is Naruto; it's nice to meet you." Naruto greeted.

Even though wolves don't talk which Naruto knew that, he still wanted to thank the wolf.

"**It's nice to meet you, too, Naruto-kun." **The white wolf replied.

Naruto's eyes widen when he heard the wolf talked. Then again he knew Kurama was a fox and she could talk, so he shouldn't be surprised. Still a wolf talking to Naruto caught him off guard. Then Kurama was walked down the hill looking for Naruto. Kurama saw Naruto with the wolf.

"**Oh, there you are Naruto-kun, I was just..." **Kurama stated, till she saw the wolf.

"Oh, Kurama-chan, I found the ball." Naruto said with a smile.

Kurama saw the wolf and she knew who the white wolf was. Kurama then bowed.

"**It has been a very long time, Amaterasu-sama." **Kurama greeted.

The name of the white wolf has been reveled. This wolf was the sun goddess, Amaterasu. (Okami) The same Amaterasu that helped defeated Orochi many years ago.

"**Indeed it has, Kurama-sama." **Amaterasu replied.

"Amaterasu?" Naruto said.

"**Yes, Naruto-kun, she and I are old friends. But Amaterasu-sama, why are you here in this world?" **Kurama asked.

"**Well... I don't know if it is my place to tell you... but something bad has happened in the world. You'll soon find out..." **Amaterasu stated.

"What do you mean, Amaterasu-sama?" Naruto asked.

Kushina, Hanzo, Tadakatsu, Lars, and Wang-Yi appeared to Naruto.

"Hi, everyone." Naruto said with a smile.

"..."

Naruto noticed the look in their eyes. Something bad has happened.

"Naruto-kun... there's something we need to talk about." Kushina said.

"What is it, Kushina-chan?" Naruto asked.

Kushina got close to Naruto and told him what had happen.

"Naruto-kun... Nobunaga-sama and Hideyoshi-sama... had passed away." Kushina stated in a sad tone.

Naruto's eyes widen hearing this.

"..."

"Nobunaga Oji-san and Hide Oji-san, died?" Naruto asked.

Even though Nobunaga and Hideyoshi weren't really Naruto's uncles, but Naruto was treated like he was family to the two Daimyo lords.

"Were so sorry Naruto-kun..." Kushina said, as she pulled Naruto in a hug.

Naruto remained silent, saying nothing. Naruto sobbed a bit.

"I know what to do know..." Naruto sobbed.

"What is that, Naruto-sama?" Tadakatsu asked.

"I have to get even stronger... than I am now." Naruto stated, as he cried a bit.

"..."

"I'll become so strong, that I'll protect everyone I care about. I'll bring peace to the world... I swear it..." Naruto said, as he wipes his tears.

"You will become strong, Naruto-kun." Kushina said, as she continued to hug Naruto.

"**Now it is clear to me what I must do." **Amaterasu stated.

Everyone to Amaterasu.

"A wolf and it can talk?" Wang-Yi asked.

"**Oh, forgive me. Let me introduce myself... I am Amaterasu." **Amaterasu stated.

Their eyes widen, hearing the name Amaterasu.

"Amaterasu, the sun goddess and the one children who sealed Orochi away?" Lars asked.

"**Yes... I knew there was a reason for me coming to this world once again. Now I know. I must and will protect Naruto-kun from evil." **Amaterasu stated.

"**Thank you, Amaterasu-sama... with you on our side, there will be nothing to stop us. Naruto-kun will have the greatest protection." **Kurama replied.

"**Yes... it's time to change my form." **Amaterasu stated, as the white wolf transformed into her human form.

Amaterasu transformed into a beautiful woman. Amaterasu wore a kimono, but her kimono was white with red Yasaka designs on it. Amaterasu also had Yasaka beads around her neck. Amaterasu had white hair, green jade eyes, and wolf ears. Like Kurama, Amaterasu had a goddess body figure with J-cupped breasts. Also with a prefect rear-end, but unlike Kurama, Amaterasu only had one tail.

"So this is the true form of the sun goddess." Tadakatsu stated.

"**Yes... I usually stay in my wolf-form, but in this form I'm 10 times as powerful." **Amaterasu stated.

Kushina then release Naruto from the hug. Naruto turns to Amaterasu and bows in respect for the goddess.

"Amaterasu-sama, I thank you for your protection. I promise I won't waste your time training me." Naruto stated.

"**There's no need to thank me, Naruto-kun. I'm more than happy to help you and Kurama-sama, too." **Amaterasu replied with a smile.

"Let's go pay our respects to Nobunaga Oji-san and Hide Oji-san... I want to pray for them. Till I have... no... Till we have our revenge, we will not let these demons do what ever they want. I know revenge is a bad thing against someone... but these demons do nothing, but hurt us, take things from us... and make us suffer... so I won't stop training, till I'm stronger... and I hope everyone will be there for me." Naruto stated with a sad smile.

"I'll be right there by your side, Naruto-kun." Kushina said with a smile.

"My spear will cut a path to your journey, Naruto-sama." Tadakatsu said.

"As your shadow... I shall not fail you, Naruto-sama." Hanzo said.

"My heart and soul belong to you, Naruto-sama. I shall destroy the enemies that will try to harm you with my divine fist." Lars stated.

"Lord-Naruto, you are the only thing I have to of my dearest friend, Magoichi... I shall protect you no matter what, even at the cast of my life." Wang-Yi stated.

"**You also have me, Naruto-kun. I won't let any demon hurt you. That's a promise." **Kurama stated with a smile.

"**Indeed, Kurama-sama, Naruto-kun also has me to protect him. With us, Naruto-kun will bring peace to this world." **Amaterasu stated.

Then, Kushina, Hanzo, Tadakatsu, Lars, Wang-Yi, Kurama, and Amaterasu bowed to Naruto, swearing to protect him.

"Thank you... everyone..." Naruto replied.

"You also have us, Naruto-sama."

Naruto turned to Mitsurugi, Ryu, Shizuka, Okatsu, Taki, and other Samurai guards and Shinobis bowed to Naruto as well.

"Okay... let's go..." Naruto stated.

With his warriors swearing to protect him, Naruto knew he had to get stronger within the coming years, before the chaos of this world continues to spread like wild-fire. Later that day, the people were holding their funeral for Nobunaga and Hideyoshi, though the people didn't get their bodies back, the people wanted to have a funeral for their two Daimyo lords. Naruto was still a bit heartbroken from learning about Nobunaga and Hideyoshi's deaths. Naruto had no time to waste, the next day Naruto, Kurama, and Amaterasu were training by a waterfall.

**XxxxX the next day XxxxX **

Naruto trained hard, as Kurama and Amaterasu watched the boy becoming stronger. As Naruto continued to train, a watch-guard appeared with some bad news.

"Kurama-sama, Amaterasu-sama, the Charizard got free from its cage and going on a rampage!"

"**Tell us what happened?" **Kurama asked.

"While... the other guards and I were feeding all the Pokémon like we do every morning... till Ieyasu-sama's Charizard that we kept caged up, broke the chains and got freed. The Charizard flew to Ieyasu-sama and Magoichi-sama's old castle."

"**It seems there is a reason that this Pokémon did this..." **Amaterasu replied.

"The Charizard will attack anyone who will go near the castle."

"..."

"Kurama-chan... Ama-chan..." Naruto said.

"**Yes, Naruto-kun?" **Kurama and Amaterasu replied.

"I think I know the reason my Tou-san's Charizard... I'll go see if I can calm him down." Naruto stated, as he stopped training.

"**We'll go with you, Naruto-kun." **Kurama replied.

"**Indeed, besides we can't let you do this alone." **Amaterasu said.

"Okay then, let's get going." Naruto replied.

"**Hai." **Amaterasu and Kurama replied.

**XxxxX Ieyasu's castle XxxxX **

Tadakatsu, Kushina, and his daughter Ina (SW-4) the others were about 5 meters away from the castle. The Charizard that Ieyasu once had when he was alive guarded the castle. No one knew why this Pokémon was doing this, but it seems Naruto figured out the answer to the problem. Then archers arrived to aid Tadakatsu and Kushina.

"Tadakatsu-sama, we have the arrows as you asked for."

"I didn't want it to come to this... but we have no choice now..." Tadakatsu stated in a sad tone.

Kushina and Ina wanted to know what Tadakatsu meant by that.

"Tou-sama, what do you mean by that?" Ina asked.

"Tadakatsu-sama... what are you going to do?" Kushina asked.

"We have to kill Ieyasu-sama's Charizard..." Tadakatsu replied.

"W-Why?" Kushina asked.

"But I thought that Charizard was Ieyasu's prized Pokémon." Ina replied.

"I know it's a bit hard on you, it's also hard on me as well... but we have no choice... Ieyasu-sama's Charizard is angered. I believe no one can tame it now. With its size and power, it could be a threat to the people... I'm very sorry, Kushina... its way too dangerous to be kept alive. I'm sorry..." Tadakatsu stated.

"..."

"Tou-sama..." Ina said in a sad tone.

The archers got their bows and arrows ready. The arrows were dipped into a very deadly poison that can kill an elephant within 5 minutes. But this poison can kill a Charizard in a minute. One shot is all the archers need to take out the Charizard. Ieyasu's Charizard glared at the Samurais from below. The Charizard's blue flames coming from each sides of its mouth and the tip of its tail, blazed with power due to its anger. It roared with anger, it was almost like thunder. Naruto then showed up calming walking towards his father's former castle.

"N-Naruto-kun! What are you doing here?! Get over here where it's safe!" Kushina shouted.

"Why is Naruto-sama here?!" Ina shouted.

"It's okay, Kushina-chan, Ina-nee, I know what I'm doing." Naruto replied with a smile.

"..."

The Charizard saw Naruto approaching its master's castle. The Charizard let out another roar that sounded like thunder. The archers filched with fear, but not their young Daimyo-king. Naruto continued walking to the castle. Kurama and Amaterasu waited with Kushina, Ina, and Tadakatsu.

"K-Kurama-sama, A-Amaterasu-sama, why is Naruto-kun going towards the castle?! He's going to get hurt or even worst!" Kushina stated.

"We have to do something!" Ina replied, till she and Kushina saw Amaterasu and Kurama smiling.

"**Don't worry about a thing, Kushina-chan, Ina-chan. Naruto-kun knows what he's doing." **Kurama stated.

Naruto was now at the front gates of the castle. The Charizard flew and landed in front of Naruto with an earthquake like landing. The ground shocked, as Naruto stood his ground and didn't move an inch. The Charizard looked at Naruto, as if it was going to kill him at any moment. The archers aimed their arrows towards the Charizard, ready to shoot the Pokémon down in any moment.

"Tadakatsu-sama, should we fire?"

"Don't be fools! You might hit, Naruto-sama!" Tadakatsu shouted.

"_Oh my God... Naruto-kun, please just come back over here!" _Kushina thought, as he heart was racing and sweat dropping like rain.

"_Naruto-sama, please be careful!" _Ina thought.

The Charizard was now face to face with Naruto. Naruto looked into the Charizard's eyes. Naruto made direct eye contact with the red eyes of the Charizard, as the Charizard made direct eye contact with Naruto's blue eyes. The Charizard then let out low growls, as Naruto continued to stay where he was. Naruto lifted up his hand and gentle patted the nose of the Charizard.

"You're sad, aren't you?" Naruto asked, as he continued to pat the Charizard.

The Charizard's eyes widen, hearing what Naruto was saying. Kushina and Ina felt like they were going to have a heart attack, as they continued to watch Naruto with the massive Charizard. Tadakatsu was amazed at the scene he was witnessing, as was the archers. Kurama and Amaterasu smiled, knowing that things are going to be okay.

"You loved my Tou-san very much, didn't you?" Naruto asked.

The Charizard continued to look at Naruto, and then the massive Charizard stopped growling. Naruto continued to pat the Charizard's nose, as he started too scratched under the Charizard's lower chin jaw. The Charizard went down on its hands and legs, showing no more rage or anger. Naruto figured out why the Charizard acted liked this. Now Naruto wanted to talk to the Charizard some more.

"I know it hurts losing somebody, you really care about. But they're in a better place, and they're happy where they are. I'm sure my Tou-san wouldn't want you to act this way. I have many people who care about me and I care about them. How about you? Do you want to be my friend? I promise; I'll take good care of you." Naruto stated, as he continued to pat the Charizard.

Tadakatsu, Kushina, and Ina were really amazed that Naruto calmed down the Charizard.

"There's no need for those arrows, men. Naruto-sama clearly has the Charizard under control." Tadakatsu stated with a smile.

"Thank, God..." Kushina said, as she sighs in relief.

"I thought I was going to die of freight..." Ina replied, as her sweat dropped.

Naruto then stop patting the Charizard, as it got up on its feet. Naruto and the Charizard went to were Kushina and the others were standing.

"Naruto-kun, what were you thinking? You've almost gave us a heart attack." Kushina stated.

"That's right, Naruto-sama, please do anything like that again!" Ina said.

"I'm sorry, but I knew Tou-san's Charizard was just sad. It misses my Tou-san." Naruto replied.

"We didn't know... so that's why the Charizard was acting like this." Kushina said.

"Is that why the Charizard was so angered?" Ina said.

Naruto then turn to Tadakatsu.

"Tadakatsu-sama..." Naruto said.

"Yes, Naruto-sama, what is it?" Tadakatsu asked.

"I want to keep this Charizard as my own. If that's okay." Naruto said.

"I don't see why not, right, Kushina, Ina?" Tadakatsu asked.

"As long as you don't do anything reckless again, Naruto-kun, you can keep the Charizard." Kushina stated, as her sweat dropped a bit.

"Kushina-sama is right, Naruto-sama. But as long as you're safe, it's fine with us that you could keep the Charizard." Ina said.

"Okay, I will." Naruto replied with a smile.

"**See? We told you what Naruto-kun was doing." **Kurama stated, as Amaterasu nodded.

Naruto now has father's Charizard on his side. Everyone was amazed of how Naruto was kept doing amazing things.

"_My Lords... Magoichi-sama... are you watching from heaven? Naruto-sama is going to bring peace to this world... I know it." _Tadakatsu thought with a smile.

Naruto trained hard over the years, he learned many things. Naruto learned Powerful Ninjutsus, close combat, Fox-style and Wolf-style Ninjutsu, mastered weapons of very kind, riding his Charizard while handing large twin Halberds, and many other things. As the years passed, the world and its people were suffering and being sacrificed like lambs to the slaughter. The demons grew stronger and stronger; no one dare deify their rule. But the people knew that Naruto was going to put an end to this chaos no matter what. Many years later...

**XxxxX 8 years later XxxxX **

In the Demon-kingdom, Djinn was sleeping peacefully with female demons in his bed. Then something had happened. Djinn had a dream or rather a nightmare.

**XxxxX Djinn's dream XxxxX **

Djinn dreamed that his demon army was attacking a large city, as the people retreated for higher ground, the demons charged. As the people were safely on the hill, the sun raised from the sky. Then a faceless warrior appeared, riding a large Charizard. Djinn only laughed that the sight of this one warrior. Then a massive army of Samurai, Shinobi, Chinese warriors appeared, the faceless warrior and his army charged at the demon horde. Djinn just smiled, as his demon army charged the enemy. It was a fierce battle, but the demon army was being pushed back the faceless warrior's army. The army of warriors handled the demon army, the faceless warrior charged at Djinn. For the first time, Djinn was afraid.

"**W-What is this...?" **Djinn said in his sleep.

Djinn pulled out his own sword, but the faceless warriors simple used his own weapons to counterattack Djinn. Then the next thing that had happened really put fear within Djinn's heart. The demons were still fighting the warriors, till the faceless warrior appeared once again on a hill. The two armies looked at him. The faceless warrior shows the head of Djinn to the demons. Then Djinn awoke with a scream.

"**Djinn-sama, are you alright?" **Kiyomori asked, as he slammed opened the door.

"**I've dreamed that a faceless warrior killed me..." **Djinn stated, as his sweat dropped.

"**A faceless warrior?" **Kiyomori asked.

"**Kiyomori, I want you to put a large army together now. All I know that this warrior rode on a Charizard and using weapons of very kind. Let's take Okehazama... It's time I annihilated the Samurais and Shinobis... once they're gone I'll find the Maken-tools and we can put an end to the humans. It seems I've got to carry away with our plans of our great victory. But I won't make that mistake..." **Djinn stated, as he got out of bed and looked at the moon outside of his castle.

**XxxxX with Naruto XxxxX **

It was day time and the young Uzumaki/Tokugawa was now a young man at the age of 15. Naruto was taking a nap with his Charizard under a large tree. Then a massager appeared.

"Naruto-sama, I have some grave news!"

"What is it?" Naruto asked, as he opened one eye.

"A massive demon army with over 40,000 demons is heading to the lands of Okehazama. The leader of this demon army is one of the 15 demon generals, Enko the Kappa of the black lakes. They'll be at Okehazama by tomorrow."

"I see... while... I need to talk about this with my friends." Naruto stated, as he and his Charizard left to go talk make his plans.

**XxxxX with Naruto XxxxX **

Naruto was sitting with his friends/generals to talk about their plan to take on the demon army.

"Naruto-sama should take about 60,000 of our warriors and march at the demon army with full force."

"..."

Naruto was thinking. Then he opened his eyes and told his generals what they shall do.

"No... We'll use only 300 of our men." Naruto stated.

This shocked the generals.

"Naruto-sama what are you thinking?! I mean only 300 men?! That's suicide!"

"Come now do not doubt your lord." Tadakatsu stated.

"Let me tell everyone a little story, when I was a boy." Naruto stated.

The generals remained silent.

"When I was training one day, I saw a small group of Pidgeys fighting against a large group of Spearows." Naruto stated.

"What happened, Naruto-sama?"

"The small group of Pidgeys won." Naruto replied.

"..."

"What I saw that day, the Pidgeys worked together with team-work. While the Spearows were ignorant because these Pokémon thought numbers would win the battle, but its team-work, strength, and strategies that win battles. Not numbers. And we'll prove that fact in this battle." Naruto stated with a smile.

"..."

"_Impervious, Naruto-sama." _Tadakatsu thought with a smile.

"_That's so smart, Naruto-kun." _Kushina thought.

"Ama-chan, what will the weather be like tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

Amaterasu closed her eyes.

"**It will rain... I also see fog too..." **Amaterasu replied.

"That will work to our avenged. Thank you, Ama-chan." Naruto said.

"**Your welcome, Naruto-kun." **Amaterasu replied with a smile.

"**What do we do now, Naruto-kun?" **Kurama asked.

"I have another idea. I want Yi-chan to bring some of the forces of Wei, Wu, and Shu to bring a small unite of supplies for the battle tomorrow and 50 soldiers. Oh, and make sure that those supplies have a type of fancy wine in them too, Yi-chan." Naruto stated.

"Yes, Lord-Naruto. I shall be back, before the battle." Wang-Yi replied, as she quickly went to the other lands to get the supplies.

"Hanzo-sama, Ryu-sama, I want you, Kushina-chan, Okatsu-nee, Taki-nee, and Shizuka-nee to bring a small group of elite Shinobis. About 15 Shinobi will do." Naruto stated.

"Understood, Naruto-sama." Hanzo and Ryu replied.

"Now, Mitsurugi, I want you and about 75 Samurai warriors and 15 foot soldiers will come with me to ambush the enemy." Naruto stated.

"Yes, Naruto-sama, I'll make proportions right away." Mitsurugi replied.

"Finally, Tadakatsu-sama, Lars-sama, Ina-nee, my elite generals, and 150 Samurais warriors will go to the front lines. But I don't want any body to act reckless. When the time is right, then we'll attack. But we'll wait for Yi-chan to return with the supplies I asked for. Once the demons let their guard down, we'll strike them hard." Naruto stated.

"Yes, Naruto-sama."

"_So it beings... the name Naruto will soon be known to the people of the world. Their hero is coming to save them..." _Naruto thought.

Hours later, Wang-Yi had returned with 50 soldiers and many supplies. Naruto looked at the supplies.

"Good, good, with this, we'll win the battle." Naruto stated.

Naruto also saw 50 crates of fancy wine that he asked for. Then Kushina, Taki, Okatsu, and Shizuka brought a scroll with them.

"Naruto-kun, we've brought the scroll you asked for." Kushina stated.

"Thank you, now we'll give this wine to the demon army and a fake letter of our surrender. And if I know demons, they'll try to kill us even if we do surrender. They'll celebrate to their so-called victory... then that's when we attacked them while their guard is down. The battle will be ours." Naruto stated.

The sisters used their sealing jutsu to seal the wine away within the scroll.

"The sealing is done." Taki stated.

Okatsu whistled for a small Pidove and attached a fake letter to the scroll.

"Go and drop this scroll to the demon's camp and return to me, okay?" Okatsu stated, as she released the Pidove.

"Before dawn we attack..." Naruto stated.

"Yes, Naruto-sama."

**XxxxX Okehazama XxxxX **

In the lands of Okehazama, Enko and his army of 40,000 demons were being prepared for tomorrow's battle. Enko was a large Kappa demon with black and red skin. His hair was blue and eyes yellow, instead of fins like a fish, Enko had 7 inched claws of black steel, and a shell made of steel and a soft under belly. But his flaw was he was too ignorant and prideful. An Oni massager had the scroll from Naruto and the fake letter.

"**Enko-sama, this scroll and letter is for you." **

"**A letter you, say?" **Enko asked, as he took the scroll and read the letter.

Enko read the letter of surrender, he then laughed at the letter.

"**Ha! This leader must be the world's biggest Baka that ever lived! Even if the Samurais do surrender, I'll still kill each and every one of them. Release the seal on the seal; we'll celebrate with the wine that this fool gave us. Then at dawn, his head will be mine to give to Djinn-sama." **Enko stated, as he undid the seal.

The demons opened the crates of wine and celebrated with food, dance, and song. Little did Enko and his army knew that Assassin was watching them from the shadows. Hours later, the demons were drunk and some demons were sleeping peacefully after their party. It was 5:00 o'clock in the morning. The clouds were coming from the east, as the fog came from the west. Now is the time to strike.

"The rain is coming soon... The demons are defenseless, now it is time to strike. I shall report this to Naruto-sama." Assassin stated, as she disappeared in darkness.

**XxxxX with Naruto XxxxX **

Naruto was sitting on top of a hill with Kurama, Amaterasu, the Shinobis that Hanzo and Ryu gathered. With Wang-Yi, Mitsurugi, 75 Samurai warriors, 15 foot soldiers, and 50 soldiers were else where planning something for the demons. Naruto's Charizard was also by his master's side, the ambush untie was ready for battle at any moment. The army waited on horse-back, while waiting for Naruto orders. As Assassin returned, Naruto felt a drop of rain on his face and the fog clouded the lands.

"Naruto-sama now is the time to strike." Assassin stated.

Then the rain came down harder, as the fog became thicker.

"Let's go everyone." Naruto said, as he got on his Charizard.

Naruto and his army were charging down the hill, and then Naruto and his Charizard flew towards the demon's main camp. Tadakatsu, Lars, Ina, and the 150 Samurais on horse-back, were ready for battle. They had many spears, arrows, and swords. Tadakatsu, Lars, and Ina felt the rain on their face. The other Samurais had fire torches, so they can see where they were going. Tadakatsu, Lars, and Ina let out war cries, as they and other Samurais charged at the demon's camp.

"**Hmm?" **

The demons still a bit drunk, they saw the Samurais coming.

"**W-What the, enemy?! The enemy is here! But when then they..!" **

"Charge my brother warriors! Strike down every demon you see!" Tadakatsu said, as he used his Tonbo-Giri to slash the demons.

"Don't let the demons get the chance to strike back! For our home! For our lands! For our families! For our world! And for Naruto-sama, destroy the enemy!" Lars said, as he used his fist and Taijutsu skills to beat down the demons.

"Do not waver, charged the enemy with all your might!" Ina said, as she used her bow shooting multiple enemies.

"**Their too strong! R-Retreat! Retreat!"**

The demons ran to the inner main camp.

"**Q-Quick, we need to get the weapons we brought!" **

But then blue-flames destroyed the weapons.

"**Where did that attack come from?!" **

The demons tried to feel, but thanks to the mud that the rain made, it slowed them down and the fog blinded them. The demons could not see where they were going.

"**Curse this rain and fog!"**

Then giant boulders rolled down the hills, crushing some of the feeling demons. Then some arrows appeared from the foggy skies, as they hit the demons. Near the demon main camp, the other demons were sound asleep, till, they heard a thunder-clap.

"**What was that?" **

They heard it again, but this time it sounded more like a roar than thunder. Then they heard loud foot steps. It was an enemy attack, but where was it coming from? The demons were blinded by the fog and slowed down by the mud. Then out of nowhere Naruto's army attacked the demons. Enko awoke from his sleep from the screams of his demon army.

"**What's going on? Return to your posts and..." **Enko said, as he saw his army being cut down in the fog.

Enko felt pain on his soft under belly and chest. He then witnessed his belly and chest pierced with spears and swords. Enko fell to his knees, as he coughed up blood. Enko that looked up at Naruto's Charizard, as Naruto's face was covered thanks to the fog. Naruto then beheaded Enko. Hours later, Naruto's army was victorious. He and his army had slain many demons, but some demons got away. The rains stopped and the fog cleared. Naruto's army had caught a demon trying to escape, but failed.

"So... can you tell me a little bit about yourself?" Naruto asked, as he and his small army waited for the demon to respond.

The demon spit on the ground.

"**I'm not telling you human scumbags anything!" **

"Answer the question, demon or else, I'll...!" Kushina stated, till Naruto lifted up his hand.

Naruto got one of his Halberds and place it near the demon's throat.

"**Do it..." **

Naruto cuts the ropes of the demon.

"**What are you doing?" **

"I'm letting you go." Naruto replied.

"**Heh, you've made a great mistake, you fool. My masters and Mitsuhide-sama will have your heads and I'll be back to see that happen." **

Naruto cuts the demon's cheek.

"I welcome it. I want you to go and tell your masters and Mitsuhide that I'm coming for them. So they better be ready for battle. I will not rest, I will not stop fighting, and I will hunt your masters down one by one." Naruto stated.

"**Y-You..."**

"We've already have Enko's head... and I will have the heads of your masters as well. Tell them a hero is here to free mankind from the chaos. Tell them my army will soon destroy, you demons. Tell them they are not safe while I walk this earth. Believe me, I want them to know. I want them to know that I'm coming for them. It's only a matter of time before I kill them." Naruto stated.

The demon was filled with fear of Naruto's words.

"**W-Who are you...?" **

"My name is Naruto, the hero who will save the world from the chaos. Now, go and tell your masters. We'll be waiting." Naruto stated.

The demon ran for his life. The demon ran back to the Demon-kingdom to tell his masters what had happened. Naruto then turned to his army.

"Everyone, this victory is our! This is only our first step to bringing peace to the world!" Naruto shouted, as his army let out war cries of victory.

**XxxxX The Demon-Kingdom XxxxX **

Djinn was eating a meal with his demon brothers. The tyrant, Dong-Zhou, was also present enjoying the meal by the demons.

"Ah, Lord-Djinn it was nice of you to invite me to your gatherings." Dong-Zhou stated, as he ate the food and drank some wine.

"**It's my pleasure, Dong-Zhou. After all you're my dear ally. And with the chaos you bring is music to my ears." **Djinn stated.

"Chaos? I only want to bring my paradise to this world. That is all." Dong-Zhou replied.

"**Sounds like chaos to me. But no matter as long as we work together, we'll all get what we want." **Djinn stated.

Then the demon that Naruto let go had arrived.

"**D-Djinn-sama! I... I..." **

"**Ah, has Enko taken Okehazama from the Samurais and Shinobi?" **Djinn asked with a smile.

"**O-Our army was destroyed completely!"**

This surprised Djinn, Dong-Zhou, and the other demons.

"**What did you say?!" **Djinn shouted.

"**Our army was destroyed by the warriors..." **

"**Where is Enko?! I need some answers, now!" **Djinn shouted.

"**Enko is dead... His army was too powerful..."**

"**Enko is dead?! And what do you mean by "his" army was too powerful?! How many Samurais and Shinobis did the enemy have?!" **Djinn shouted.

"**Only 300 men..." **

"**I can't believe this...** **Who killed Enko and destroyed my army?" **Djinn asked.

"**He said; he was coming for us all... I saw him with his army and his large Charizard..." **

Djinn's eyes widen hearing there was a Charizard with the army.

"**Who was the one with the Charizard...?" **Djinn asked.

"**He called himself Naruto... he said he will have all of our heads..." **

Djinn now knows the name of the faceless warrior in his dreams. Naruto was coming for him and the other demons.

"Enko was too stupid, Lord-Djinn. I'll take care of this fool who dear gets in our way." Dong-Zhou stated.

"**I shall come with you as well." **

Djinn, Dong-Zhou, and the other demons turned to the princess/queen and the only daughter and youngest of Djinn's children, Astaroth. Like her father and brother, Astaroth skin and hair is blue. Her horns were much larger than when she was born, but still dark midnight blue; she wore heart-shape earrings, her eyes were the same as her father's eyes, and her wings were larger as well. Her beauty was unrivaled, her body was of a goddess, her breast size was G-cupped, and she was about the same age as Naruto.

"Ah, Astaroth... you grow more beautiful each time I see you." Dong-Zhou stated.

"**And you grow more fat, Dong-Zhou." **Astaroth stated.

"Now, now... there's no need for that, besides..." Dong-Zhou stated, till.

"**Dong-Zhou, I don't want you to be getting ideas for my dear sister. Remember... she is mine and mine alone." **Belial stated.

"**I do not need your aid, Belial." **Astaroth stated.

"**Come dear sister, we can go with Dong-Zhou and kill this Naruto together." **Belial stated.

"**You fool, Belial, I want to do this by myself. Besides I want to see this Naruto with my own eyes." **Astaroth replied.

"**Very well then, daughter... do what you want. But make sure you bring me Naruto's head, understood?" **Djinn asked.

"**..."**

"**Sister?" **Belial said.

"**Do not worry; I know what to do when I see him." **Astaroth replied, as she closed her eyes.

"**..."**

"Then let us be off then. The sooner I kill Naruto, the sooner my paradise will be realized." Dong-Zhou stated.

"**Let's go then." **Astaroth said.

"_**Sister... what are you thinking about right now?" **_Belial thought.

Astaroth, Dong-Zhou, left to his home lands in the north. Belial knew something about Astaroth, wasn't right. What was Astaroth really thinking?

"**Hundun, Dodomeki, Gyuki..." **Belial said, as he called the three demons.

"**What is it, Belial-sama?" **Hundun asked.

"**I want you to follow my sister..." **Belial stated.

"**Why do you want us to do that, Belial-sama?" **Gyuki asked.

"**There's something that my dear sister is hiding from me..." **Belial stated.

"**You don't trust your future wife, son?" **Djinn asked.

"**Father... She's hiding something from me... and I want to know what that is." **Belial replied.

"**Do as you please then, Belial." **Djinn said.

"**Very well then, we shall go. Come, Dodomeki, Gyuki." **Hundun said, as the demons went to spy on Astaroth.

Outside the Dark-castle, Dong-Zhou and his army were preparing a plan to kill Naruto. Astaroth was wondering what Naruto was like.

"_**What kind of person are you, Naruto-kun?" **_Astaroth thought with a smile.

Astaroth's intensions were still unknown. Hundun, Dodomeki, and Gyuki secretly followed Astaroth to see what she was up to. As Dong-Zhou continued to make his plans on killing Naruto, Astaroth continued to keep her thoughts a secret.

**XxxxX three days later XxxxX **

It was three days since the victory at Okehazama, Naruto and his lands grew more since that day. Naruto was making plans to increase his lands more with Kurama and Amaterasu, till a letter had arrived for him.

"Naruto-sama, this letter is for you."

"Oh?" Naruto said, as he took the letter.

Naruto read the letter to see it was an invitation from Cao-Cao. They wanted to celebrate his victory at Okehazama. The party was to take place in the lands of Luoyang.

"Hmm, it seems that Lord Cao-Cao wants to celebrate my victory at Okehazama." Naruto stated.

Kurama and Amaterasu knew what Naruto was thinking.

"**Naruto-kun, you know this is a trap, right?" **Kurama asked.

"No..." Naruto replied, as he was playing the fool.

"**Come on, Naruto-kun. We all know Cao-sama's hand writing, and this is not even close to it." **Amaterasu stated.

"I know, but I want to see who these guys are trying kill me. And if they believe that I'm an idiot who knows nothing, then my enemy will be easier to defeat. Of course I want you to come along with me, if that is okay, Ama-chan, Kurama-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

"**Of course we will, Naruto-kun." **Amaterasu replied.

"**But what about your generals, Naruto-kun, should you tell them you're going to another land?" **Kurama asked.

"Assassin, please let the others know that I'll be at Luoyang for a little while." Naruto stated.

Assassin appeared from the darkness.

"Are you sure this is a wise choice, going to an obvious trap, Naruto-sama?" Assassin asked.

"Don't worry; tell the others if I'm not back within an hour, tell, Kushina-chan, Ina-nee, Tadakatsu-sama, Hanzo-sama, Lars-sama, and Yi-chan to come get me, by any means necessary. Okay, Assassin?" Naruto asked with smile.

"Very well then, Naruto-sama." Assassin replied, as she disappeared in darkness.

Outside Naruto's castle, Naruto was getting on his Charizard's back, as Kurama and Amaterasu took their animal forms.

"Are you sure you two don't want horses to ride on?" Naruto asked.

"**Believe us, Naruto-kun; we're faster in this from." **Kurama stated.

"**So, shall we get going then, Naruto-kun, Kurama-sama?" **Amaterasu asked, as she scratched her ear with her paw.

"Let's go then, Kurama-chan, Ama-chan." Naruto said, as his Charizard flew and Kurama and Amaterasu ran by Naruto's side.

Naruto's Charizard is fast, but Kurama and Amaterasu were just as fast.

"_They are fast." _Naruto thought with a smile.

"To Luoyang, Kurama-chan, Ama-chan!" Naruto said, as they increased their speed.

"**Hai, Naruto-kun!" **Amaterasu and Kurama replied, as Naruto, Kurama, and Amaterasu went to Luoyang.

Naruto, Kurama, and Amaterasu ran to the obvious trap set by whoever planned it. Sure, it was stupid, but Naruto knew what he was doing. This will be another step to peace for the world; Naruto is now going to Luoyang to see who were the ones that want to kill Naruto. Naruto was ready for anything.

"_The hero has come..." _

**BATTLE 1: END. NEXT CHAPTER, BATTLE 2: ESCAPE FROM LUOYANG. **

**Well that's the end of the first chapter of, Naruto Musou-Basara. I hope you guys review the story and tell me what you thought about it. I'll also explain more things in the next chapter. Since the new Warriors-Orochi 3 Ultimate is out now, so I wanted to write a story Naruto and Musou/Basara style since there are hardly any of them. Not only that, but One-Peace Pirate Warriors 3 is coming for out Ps-vita, Ps3, and Ps4. Also if you see the signs with (SB or SM and numbers) it means which game they are in and consumes the character they wore. Sorry if you guys were trying to contact me, but I'm switched my internet, because it was to slow. Also my computer has problems right now, so I can't update on my computer. I'm starting college again; they have computers at college that students can use freely. **

**But remember this, my fans, each class I pass, is one step closing to my dreams of drawing Mangas. Thank you readers and supporting me and my stories. Oh, a few more things, the world in this story is really huge, so in other words, it has a lot of lands and cities, too. Naruto has a lot of work to do in this story. And it doesn't have a time line, but some of the land's names are real land marks from famous battles between the Sengoku period and the Three-Kingdoms. Oh, let's wait for the Naruto's harem choices until the next chapter (Not Sakura or Karui, just a reminder that I don't like them) One more thing, I won't update, till October on Naruto's birthday or my birthday. so that's it for review, sorry for any errors, send me a message, or send a message for the ps3 I.D., Fox_king_jm. Like I always say, I will update as soon as possible. Until my next, see ya. **


	2. Battle 2: Escape from Luoyang

**Hello, guys, readers, and Fox-King-jm fans, Johnny here with another chapter of "Naruto Musou Basara" I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. Anyway, I don't really have much to say until the end of the chapter, so let's get started. I still do not own Naruto, Sengoku Musou/Basara, Sangoku Musou, or anything else I use now or in future chapters, so please enjoy: Battle 2: Escape from Luoyang. **

**BATTLE 2: ESCAPE FROM LUOYANG.**

Naruto, Kurama, and Amaterasu continued their journey to Luoyang, even though they already knew it was a trap. It took only two hours, but Naruto, Kurama, and Amaterasu finally made it to the lands of Luoyang. Naruto, Kurama, and Amaterasu were getting closer to the castle; the guards stopped the young Uzumaki/Tokugawa, the fox, and the wolf.

"Stop, who goes there?"

"I'm Naruto, and I was invited to Luoyang, by Lord Cao-Cao." Naruto stated, as he got off his Charizard's back.

"Oh, a thousand apologies, Naruto-sama. Lord Cao-Cao is waiting for you inside."

"Thanks." Naruto replied, as he, Kurama, and Amaterasu walked through the front gates.

As the gates closed, Naruto looked around seeing nothing, but warriors, guards, and servants. Naruto also saw a large castle.

"_So this is Luoyang, huh?" _Naruto thought.

"I'll call you, when I need you, Charizard." Naruto said, as his Charizard flew off.

From the distance, Dong-Zhuo was looking at Naruto from his window of his tallest tower.

"Hmm, so that is Naruto, huh? He's nothing more than a green brat. I can't believe that Enko fool got killed by this kid." Dong-Zhuo stated.

Then demons troops appeared waiting for Dong-Zhuo's orders.

"**Naruto has taken the bait. We are ready at any time." **

"Good, soon this brat's head will be mine to give to Lord-Djinn." Dong-Zhuo stated with a smile.

"**Then we'll begin the seals now." **

But Dong-Zhuo wasn't the only one who has his eyes on Naruto from afar; Hundun, Dodomeki, and Gyuki were looking at Naruto from afar, so not to be seen.

"**So that's Naruto, hmm?" **Gyuki said.

"**The fox woman by the brat's side must be Kurama that Kyuubi-sama was taking about. But I don't know who the other woman is." **Dodomeki stated.

"**If we take Naruto's head, then Djinn-sama would reward us. What do you think, Hundun-sama?" **Gyuki asked.

Hundun remained silent. He didn't know why, but he had this feeling that Naruto reminds him of Ieyasu. But even so, Hundun will kill Naruto and let the thought of his feelings aside.

"**..."**

"**Hundun-sama, is something wrong?" **Dodomeki asked.

"**It's nothing, remember why we are here. We're here to watch Astaroth-sama..." **Hundun stated.

"**..."**

Dodomeki and Gyuki remained quiet, till they both saw Hundun smile.

"**But of course that doesn't mean we can have a little fun. When the time is right, we'll take Naruto's head." **Hundun said with a smile.

Dodomeki and Gyuki nodded and agreed with Hundun. But Hundun still couldn't get the feeling of Ieyasu out of his head.

"_**Why can't this feeling go away? Does Ieyasu still hurt and mock me, even in death?" **_Hundun thought.

Later, Naruto, Kurama, and Amaterasu were sitting in the palace of Luoyang. Naruto is always alert to see where the threat might be. It was the same thing with Kurama and Amaterasu were always alert.

"When is Lord Cao-Cao coming?" Naruto asked.

"He'll be here soon."

Then all the doors of the palace closed behind Naruto.

"It seems that the real party has begun." Naruto stated.

Then demons appeared surrounding the young Uzumaki/Tokugawa and his guardians. Then Dong-Zhuo appeared.

"I can't believe you fell for a simple trap. I guess Enko was just a fool, but you're a bigger fool for coming here. Now you shall die and all your lands and its women will be mine for the taking." Dong-Zhuo stated with a smile.

Naruto then stood up and mocked Dong-Zhuo.

"I'll never let you have anything I have, you fat-ass." Naruto mocked with a serious tone.

"You brat, kill him!" Dong-Zhuo shouted.

The demons charged at Naruto, Kurama, and Amaterasu. Naruto grabbed the nearest spear that one of the demons had and used it against them. Naruto use the spear like it was his own, as he slash at the demons. Kurama and Amaterasu supported Naruto, as they help beat the demons.

"**You demons are really weak." **Kurama stated, as she used her tails hitting and sending the demons away.

"**W-Why you!" **

Naruto saw a chance to take out Dong-Zhuo. So he threw the spear at Dong-Zhuo, but only to be strike down by one of Dong-Zhuo's famous generals and adopted son, the mighty Lu-Bu (DW-8).

"Good work, Lu-Bu." Dong-Zhuo said with a smile.

"So... you are the famous Lu-Bu, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Humph, you're that Naruto brat who killed Enko... So tall me boy... are you strong?" Lu-Bu asked, as he lifted up his Halberd.

"..."

Naruto looks at the overwhelming power of Lu-Bu, as he took a step back.

"Are you afraid, boy?" Lu-Bu asked.

"No... I think I've over stayed my welcome..." Naruto stated.

"Hmm?" Lu-Bu asked.

"Next time we meet... it will be a fair fight on the battlefield." Naruto stated, as he, Kurama, and Amaterasu fled the dinning-hall to the halls of Luoyang.

"After them! Don't let them get away!" Dong-Zhuo shouted.

"**Lord Dong-Zhuo, do not worry, they won't leave here alive." **

Hundun, Dodomeki, and Gyuki saw their chance to kill Naruto and calm their glory.

"**Let's go, Dodomeki, Gyuki." **Hundun said, as the demons disappeared in the hall ways.

In the hall ways of Luoyang, Naruto, Kurama, and Amaterasu saw nothing, but endless hall ways. But something wasn't right. When Naruto first stepped in the palace there weren't as many hall ways. Then Naruto a step in the first hall way, then a trap was activated. It was a sealing barrier.

"**Naruto-kun!" **Kurama and Amaterasu shouted, as more halls separated both the goddess.

Kurama touched the barrier, as she did she knew that this barrier was a special one. Even if she was a Biju of god level, she knew she can't break the powerful barrier.

"**The enemy isn't as stupid as we thought. I would have to defeat the caster to release this barrier. Whoever came up with this sealing barrier really wants Naruto-kun dead. But I'll die before I let anyone hurt Naruto-kun." **Kurama said to herself, as she search the hall ways for Naruto and Amaterasu.

Meanwhile, Naruto was also searching the hall-ways for Kurama and Amaterasu. Little did the young Daimyo lord know that Hundun, and the other two powerful demons were not too far behind. Naruto turned to another corner, Naruto felt a chill down his spine. Naruto saw Astaroth smiling at him.

**XxxxX An hour later XxxxX **

Back in the dinning hall of Luoyang, Dong-Zhuo was sitting his throne. Naruto was tied in chains and badly beaten. As for Astaroth, she got a cut no her right cheek while capturing Naruto. Astaroth smiled, as Hundun, Dodomeki, and Gyuki were by her side. Hundun looked at Naruto and still couldn't get the feeling of Ieyasu out of his mind. Dong-Zhuo laughs at the beaten Naruto.

"Ha! Look at the mighty Naruto now! Tied up like the dog that you are!" Dong-Zhuo laughed.

"..."

"What happened to the two goddesses that were with the brat?" Dong-Zhuo asked.

"**We don't know... all we know that is that are gone." **Hundun stated.

"That's a shame... those beautiful goddesses are too good for this brat, and are worthy to be part of my harem. Heh, heh..." Dong-Zhuo stated, as Naruto frowned.

"**I am impressed, Astaroth-sama. You've capture Naruto." **Hundun stated.

"**Astaroth-sama, how did you mange to capture Naruto?" **Gyuki asked.

"**It wasn't easy, but I mange it." **Astaroth replied.

"**But... your cheek, Astaroth-sama..." **Dodomeki said.

"**It's just a small scratch. Nothing more, nothing less." **Astaroth said.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that Naruto's head will be Lord-Djinn's new trophy for his collection." Dong-Zhuo stated.

Naruto smiled.

"What's with that stupid smile?" Dong-Zhuo asked.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but..." Naruto said, as he continued to smile.

"**What are you talking about?!" **Hundun growled, as he used one his hatchets and place it near Naruto's throat.

"The real me is long gone..." Naruto said with a smile.

What this Naruto said, Hundun cut off Naruto's head, but...

**(Poof!) **

"**A Kage-Bunshin?!" **Hundun roared in anger.

Dong-Zhuo was really anger as well as Hundun. Astaroth was silent, she said nothing.

**XxxxX with Naruto XxxxX **

Later, Naruto, Kurama, and Amaterasu were heading back home.

"(Sighs) Something tells me I'm going to get it when I get home." Naruto said, as his sweat dropped.

"**Don't worry, Naruto-kun, as long as you're safe. I'm sure that everyone will forgive you." **Kurama replied.

"I hope you're right, Kurama-chan. Because, Kushina-chan will kill me if she found out, I've gone out to battle without any of my guards and army." Naruto said.

"**But still, we've got out of Luoyang alive." **Amaterasu said.

"Yeah..." Naruto replied.

"Naruto-sama!"

Naruto, Kurama, and Amaterasu looked to see Naruto's army/friends coming to rescue him. Naruto, Kurama, and Amaterasu stopped running.

"Hey everyone." Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto-kun why did you go to Luoyang and without your guards?!" Kushina asked angrily, as she was close up to Naruto.

"Heh, I'm sorry, Kushina-chan." Naruto replied with a nervous.

"Sorry?! Look at you and your clothes, too!" Kushina said.

"That's enough, Kushina, Naruto-sama, why did you left to Luoyang alone?" Lars asked.

"I wanted to see what the enemy was capable of." Naruto replied.

"Well, as long as you're safe that's all that matters." Lars said.

"Alright then, Naruto-kun, I forgive you." Kushina said with a smile, as she flicked his forehead.

"Heh, I'm sorry about to make you worry." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Anyway, how did you three escape from Luoyang, Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked.

Naruto, Kurama, and Amaterasu remained silent, till Naruto spoke.

"Well... you can say... we had some help from certain people. She also said she was an "ally", well somewhat. It's hard to say." Naruto said with a small blush.

"What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked.

"I'll explain when we're home." Naruto said.

With that said, Naruto and his allies continued their way home. Naruto remembered the certain who helped him escape from Luoyang. It was Astaroth.

**XxxxX Flashback an hour ago XxxxX **

Naruto was now face to face with the princess/queen of demons. Astaroth smiled, as she looked at Naruto. Naruto turned, hearing demons foot steps approaching. The steps became louder and louder with each step. Naruto sweat drops thinking that he's cornered.

"**This way, don't let Naruto escape Luoyang alive!" **Hundun said.

"**Hai, Hundun-sama!" **Dodomeki and Gyuki replied.

"_Hundun, the king of chaos is here? But why?" _Naruto thought.

Before anything else happened, Astaroth snapped her fingers. Astaroth created an illusion of a fake wall. Unlike other walls this one was see through.

"**Where did that brat go? Did he give us the slip?" **Gyuki asked.

"They can't see me?" Naruto said.

"**He's better than we thought..." **Dodomeki said.

Naruto saw the great demons that wish to kill him, also the demons that killed his parents before he was born. Naruto saw Hundun for the first time.

"**It feels like I'm facing Ieyasu again." **Hundun stated.

"_Tou-sama..." _Naruto thought.

"**He can't be too far, let's keep looking." **Hundun said, as he, Dodomeki, and Gyuki left to look for Naruto.

"It seems that they can not hear me either." Naruto stated.

"**It's just the two of us." **Astaroth stated, as she continued to smile.

Naruto remained silent, as Astaroth didn't take her eyes off of Naruto. She steps forward, getting closer to Naruto. Naruto also didn't take his eyes off of Astaroth, neither. She cycled Naruto, examining him from head to toe. Astaroth just smiled.

"..."

"_Why is she examining me? Does she wish to kill me herself?" _Naruto thought.

"**Hmm..." **Astaroth said, as she continued to look at Naruto.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"**Little me? I am Astaroth." **Astaroth said with a smile.

"I see..." Naruto replied.

Astaroth then walked down the halls of Luoyang, as Naruto continued to stay where he was. She turned to Naruto once again.

"**Fellow me, please." **Astaroth said.

"W-What did you say?" Naruto asked.

"**I said fellow me. I'm going to help you escape Luoyang." **Astaroth stated.

"Why help me? So you can kill me by your own hands?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"**If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it when you first looked at me. I'm just someone who helps others well if I feel like it. As I said before, please fellow me." **Astaroth said, as she waited for Naruto.

"I don't trust you." Naruto replied.

"**Oh, I'm hurt. But if you trust me or not, well that's up to you. I'm giving you my help, even if you don't trust me." **Astaroth said with a smile.

"Alright then..." Naruto replied, as he and Astaroth walked through the halls of Luoyang.

**XxxxX with Kurama XxxxX **

Later, Kurama continued to look for Naruto and Amaterasu.

"**Kurama-sama, there you are!" **

Kurama turned to see Amaterasu and a woman beside her.

"**Amaterasu-sama, who is that woman beside you?" **Kurama asked.

This woman was Wang-Yun's adopted daughter, Diaochan (DW-8).

"It is an honor to meet the fox goddess of Lady-Kaguya. I am Diaochan, Lady-Kurama." Diaochan stated, as she bowed to Kurama.

"**She helped me out of the hall ways. She and another are going to help us escape from Luoyang." **Amaterasu stated.

"**I see... Well then, we should get going and find Naruto-kun as quick as we can." **Kurama stated.

"This way, please." Diaochan stated, as she led Kurama and Amaterasu out of the hall ways of Luoyang.

**XxxxX with Naruto XxxxX **

Later, Naruto and Astaroth continued their way to the escape point of the palace.

"**It has been almost 10 minutes since we have searched these halls. Don't you think so, Naruto-kun?" **Astaroth asked.

"Yes." Naruto replied.

"**So, to kill some time... do you want to talk or something?" **Astaroth asked with a smile.

"..."

"**Come on, I won't tell anyone about you or your secrets. You've haven't said a word since you'd let me help you. I promise won't tell a soul." **Astaroth said.

"Okay, just because I'm bored. I'll talk with you, Astaroth." Naruto replied.

"**I'm listening." **Astaroth said.

"While... I'm a young lord from the far lands of man. I am 15 years old. My hobbies are training with my friends and my Pokémon, collecting weapons of many kinds, drawing art, and trying many foods across the lands. What I don't like are demons that kill people, people who are power-hungry and only see women as things, like that fat-ass pig, spiders, onions, and traitors." Naruto stated with a frown, as he remembered Mitsuhide betraying Nobunaga and Hideyoshi.

"**Hmm, we're the same age then. I also like collecting things, too. But you said friends. Don't you have any parents, siblings?" **Astaroth asked.

"..."

Naruto remain silent for a moment.

"_If I tell her I'm Ieyasu and Magoichi's kid... she might kill me on the spot." _Naruto thought.

"**Did I say something wrong?" **Astaroth asked.

"My parents died the day I was born. I really don't know anything about them either." Naruto stated.

Naruto felt sad, but he also remembered that he had his friends, allies, and people.

"**I'm sorry for your lost of your parents. I'm truly am." **Astaroth replied.

Naruto's eyes widen a bit. For the first time in history, a demon like Astaroth apologized to a human. Naruto looked at Astaroth. He looked into her eyes and shown no lies in them. It was strange, but Naruto feels like he can truly trust Astaroth.

"You don't have to apologize. But even without my parents in my life... I already knew that they loved me. I also have my friends, too. They are dear to me. They are my treasure. When I get back home, I'm going to tell them that." Naruto stated.

"**You're so kind, Naruto-kun. You are not like other men." **Astaroth said.

"Thank you..." Naruto replied.

"**May I ask you a personal question?" **Astaroth asked.

"What is it, Astaroth?" Naruto asked.

"**Your greatest wish? What is it that you desire the most, Naruto-kun?" **Astaroth asked.

"What I want... I want to created a world were everyone can be happy. By my hands, I will end this chaotic world." Naruto stated with a burning fire within his eyes.

"**..."**

"_**What is this feeling overwhelming me?" **_Astaroth thought.

"We should get going before the enemy finds me." Naruto said.

"**Right, let's go then." **Astaroth replied.

**XxxxX with Kurama, Amaterasu, and Diaochan XxxxX **

Kurama, Amaterasu, and Diaochan were at the escape point waiting for Naruto to show up.

"She should be here shortly with Lord-Naruto." Diaochan stated.

Naruto and Astaroth saw Kurama, Amaterasu, and Diaochan waiting for them.

"Hey, Kurama-chan, Ama-chan, there you are!" Naruto shouted with joy.

Naruto let down his guard, as a trap was set. Arrows flew at Naruto, but...

"**Naruto-kun!" **Kurama and Amaterasu shouted.

Naruto saw that his clothes were damaged, but he was unharmed. It was Astaroth who saved the young Uzumaki/Tokugawa. She got a small scratch on her cheek.

"A-Astaroth... your cheek..." Naruto said.

"**It's just a scratch, Naruto-kun. But your clothes..." **Astaroth said.

"Clothes are just clothes. But I think Kushina-chan is going to kill me when she finds out about them." Naruto said, as he chuckled a bit.

"**Naruto-kun, are you okay? We've been so worried." **Kurama stated, as she got close to Naruto.

"I'm fine, Kurama-chan." Naruto replied with a smile.

"**Naruto-kun... who is that?" **Kurama asked.

"Oh, this is Astaroth. She helped me escape from Hundun." Naruto said.

"**Hundun?! He was here?!" **Kurama asked.

"**He is... but I don't know why he's here." **Astaroth stated.

"**Did he say anything to you, Naruto-kun?" **Amaterasu asked.

"No, Ama-chan, I didn't face him directly." Naruto replied.

"**Good... We're just glad that you are safe." **Kurama said, as Amaterasu got close to Naruto also.

"**But we must hurry before he and Dong-Zhuo knows that something is wrong." **Astaroth stated.

"Right." Naruto replied, as he got up from the ground.

Naruto saw Diaochan.

"Kurama-chan, Ama-chan, who is that woman with you?" Naruto asked.

"**This is Diaochan; she helped us out of the hall ways." **Amaterasu replied.

"Thank you, Diaochan-sama." Naruto said.

With that, Naruto, Kurama, and Amaterasu were about ready to leave Luoyang.

"**Naruto-kun, can you make a Kage-Bunshin? We can't let Dong-Zhuo know that you get away safely, so we can use your Kage-Bunshin as a decoy. Me and Diaochan-sama will stay her long enough to let you escape." **Astaroth stated.

"Yeah, my Kage-Bunshins are strong enough to stand a powerful attack." Naruto stated.

"**That's good to hear. We can not make any mistakes here." **Astaroth stated.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, (Shadow-Clones)"**

Naruto made a strong enough **Kage-Bunshin **to use as a decoy for their escape. Astaroth tied the **Kage-Bunshin-**Naruto up with chains. Naruto then whistled to call his Charizard. His Charizard flew next to him. Naruto's Charizard was very happy to see his master alive and well.

"I'm happy to see you, too." Naruto stated with a smile.

"**Let's go then." **Kurama said, as she and Amaterasu took their animal forms.

"Astaroth, Diaochan-sama, we thank you for everything." Naruto said, as he bowed to Astaroth and Diaochan.

"**Before you leave..." **Astaroth said, as she stepped forward next to Naruto.

Astaroth whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto's eyes widen a bit hearing what Astaroth was saying. Naruto nodded, and then he spoke.

"I understand then." Naruto replied, as he got on his Charizard and flew away.

Naruto, Kurama, and Amaterasu escape Luoyang alive. Astaroth and Diaochan watched Naruto and his goddess guardians safely leave.

"_**I wish you my favor and much luck, Naruto-kun." **_Astaroth thought.

"**Let's go... We'll take the long way to Dong-Zhuo." **Astaroth said.

"Yes, Lady-Astaroth." Diaochan replied, as she and Astaroth left the long way to take the fake Naruto to Dong-Zhuo.

**XxxxX Flashback end XxxxX**

**XxxxX with Naruto XxxxX **

Naruto finally returned home in his castle, Fushimi. Naruto sat in his throne, thinking about what Astaroth told him. Naruto closed his eyes, as he remembered the very words that Astaroth told him before he left.

**General POV: Astaroth's final words. **

"_**Naruto-kun... From this day forward, I am your ally. If you must battle, then you should battle for allies that you can trust. Show your might in battle and the might of your friends as well. After that you challenge Mitsuhide and get revenge for Nobunaga and Hideyoshi. He waits the strongest warriors at Yamazaki. I believe that you can beat Mitsuhide... After that, there is someone who can help you reach your goal of bringing peace to this world; she is the Princess of the Twilight, Midna. She can make you a special Samurai sword and armor that can help you in battles and help you found the Maken-Tools. Once that is finish... you can slowly bring the lands together in your name. But before you leave there is one more thing I should tell you... Beware of those who have darkness within them... they are closer than you think and will betray you. Chaos is coming... The seven monsters are returning one by one..."**_

**General POV: Astaroth's final words end.**

Naruto opened his eyes, as he knew an Era of chaos is coming. Naruto saw his clothes all torn. Then Naruto's friends and allies come to him with some news.

"Naruto-sama, the news of our victory of Okehazama has spread like wild-fire." Tadakatsu stated with a smile.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, Naruto-sama, even though it had been 3 days since our victory, the people are very happy and have grown more crop-fields." Lars stated.

"That is good news to hear." Naruto replied with a smile.

"That's not the only news; Naruto-kun, the Ii-clan and Mori-clan want to join us at our cause. We have more allies now." Kushina stated.

"We too, also have some news about Mitsuhide..." Hanzo stated.

Naruto frown every time he heard Mitsuhide's name.

"What is it, Hanzo-sama?" Naruto asked.

"He has a large army of demons and warriors by his side. They were spotted at Yamazaki in the high mountains." Hanzo stated.

"I see..." Naruto replied.

"Lord-Naruto, I heard from Lord Cao-Cao, that Dong-Zhuo was very angry that you had escape from Luoyang. It's funny really; he plans a full force army marching to Hulao gate." Wang-Yi stated.

"How long do we have till he reaches Hulao?" Naruto asked.

"Within two weeks, Lord-Naruto." Wang-Yi replied.

"Good, now is a time to rest. Tell the clan leaders to come and see me first thing tomorrow. When we are done making our plans... then we'll found strong opponents to be our allies. We'll show the world our strength! Till then my warriors, we rest!" Naruto stated.

"Yes, Naruto-sama!"

Naruto walked to towards his bathhouse, he stripped off his old clothes and discard them. Naruto saw that he had no wounds on his body. His castle had a large bathhouse in the lands. Naruto now naked, he pours warm water on himself, so the water won't be too hot for him. As Naruto was about to get in the baths, someone join him.

"**Mind if I join you, Naruto-kun?" **Kurama asked.

Naruto turned to see Kurama naked.

"It's okay with me, Kurama-chan." Naruto replied.

Kurama pours warm water on herself and join Naruto.

"**This feels really nice."** Kurama said, as she sighed in relief.

"Kurama-chan, is there something you went to talk about?" Naruto asked.

"**Actually yes..." **Kurama replied, as she turned to Naruto.

"Hundun, right?" Naruto asked with a sad tone.

Kurama looked at Naruto with sadden and some anger in his eyes.

"**Naruto-kun, me and Amaterasu-sama were really worried about you." **Kurama replied.

"Yeah... When I first lad my eyes on him... I felt a bit of fear, but I also felt anger towards him." Naruto stated.

"**I see... I know how you feel about Hundun. All he wants is to drive the world into chaos. He thinks about nothing else. Hundun has brought so much discretion and death." **Kurama stated.

"I'll make him pay for all the crimes that he committed to this world. Hundun and his masters, too..." Naruto replied with a serious tone.

"**Naruto-kun..." **Kurama said.

"Yes, Kurama-chan?" Naruto asked, as he turned to Kurama.

Kurama looked Naruto into his eyes. She placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders and she told him something that he will never forget.

"**Naruto-kun... you're not alone." **Kurama said.

"..."

"**Do you remember what we said when you were little?" **Kurama asked.

Naruto remembered that his friends and warriors would stay and protect him no matter what happens.

"I know... but..." Naruto said.

Kurama put her forehead next to his, as she made direct eye contact with Naruto's blue eyes.

"**No buts, young man... It's okay to be afraid and a little angry, but you can't do everything all by yourself. Remember, you have me, Amaterasu-sama, Kushina-chan, Hanzo-kun, Tadakatsu-kun, Yi-chan, Lars-kun, many of your generals, and the people of your land, too. That's why you have us, so you don't have to do everything by yourself." **Kurama stated with a smile.

"I understand, Kurama-chan." Naruto replied.

"**Good." **Kurama said.

Kurama then gave Naruto a kiss on the forehead, making Naruto blush.

"**We're your family; you're also my little pup. Nothing in this world will change that, okay?" **Kurama asked with a smile.

"Okay, Kurama-chan. I won't always do things by myself." Naruto replied.

"**That's good to hear. Now, I'll wash your back for you." **Kurama said, as she turned Naruto around and washed his back.

Later, Naruto had his bath and dressed into his silk pajamas. Naruto crawled into his large bed that can fit about 50 people. Naruto let's out a sigh for feeling a bit lonely in such a large bed. Naruto remembered the word that Kurama and Astaroth told him. He knew he must be ready for tomorrow. Kurama and Amaterasu opened the door, to report and see Naruto safely in his bedroom.

"**The lands are cleared. There is no sigh of enemy attacks, Naruto-kun." **Amaterasu stated.

"**Even after what had happen at Luoyang, it is quiet." **Kurama stated with a smile.

"That's good to hear." Naruto replied.

"**Okay, then, Naruto-kun, we'll let you sleep now." **Kurama and Amaterasu said, as they were about to leave, till Naruto called their names.

"Kurama-chan, Ama-chan..." Naruto said.

"**Yes, Naruto-kun?" **Kurama and Amaterasu replied, as they turned to Naruto.

"I was wondering if you two can stay with me tonight." Naruto said.

"**Of course, we can, Naruto-kun." **Kurama and Amaterasu replied, as they crawled into bed with Naruto.

"Thanks, Kurama-chan, Ama-chan." Naruto said.

Kurama and Amaterasu got close to Naruto. Naruto blushed, as he didn't feel alone. Kurama and Amaterasu held Naruto close, as the three fell asleep peacefully. Naruto closed his eyes, as the silent night came. The next day...

**XxxxX the next day XxxxX **

Naruto was sitting in his meeting room, dress in Daimyo robs. Naruto's friends were also present with Kurama, Amaterasu, and Lars by his side. The clan leaders, Naomori Ii, and Yoshinari Mori were present and to discus the trims of their clans joining Naruto's army. Both clan leaders bowed to the young Daimyo-king.

"My friends and I welcome you to my castle." Naruto greeted.

"We have heard about your great victory at Okehazama, Naruto-sama." Naomori stated.

"Indeed, we wish to join you and put an end to the chaos." Yoshinari stated.

"You are welcome to my join my army." Naruto replied.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama. We are in your début." Naomori and Yoshinari replied, as they bowed their heads.

Lars leaned over and whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Naruto-sama, are you sure we can trust them?" Lars whispered.

"Don't worry, Lars-sama, they look trustworthy." Naruto replied with a smile.

"We also have gifts you, Naruto-sama." Naomori stated.

"We too, also brought you gifts." Yoshinari said.

The doors opened, Yoshinari's son Ranmaru Mori (SW-4) and Naomori's daughter Naotora Ii (SW-4) brought gifts of many kinds from food to gold. Naruto looked at the gifts and liked them a lot. He turned to the two clan leaders and bowed and thanked the lords.

"Thank you for the gifts, but I do not need gifts to earn my trust. Share my gifts to the people." Naruto said.

"Yes, Naruto-sama, right away." Lars said.

"You are very kind, Naruto-sama." Naotora said.

"Hmm?" Naruto said.

"I am so s-sorry for speaking without being spoken too. I'm sorry!" Naotora said, as she bowed to Naruto.

"Oh, umm... you don't have to apologize." Naruto said, as rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh..." Naotora replied with a blush.

Kurama chuckled a bit.

"_**How cute."**_Kurama thought with a smile.

With two clans that have just joined his army, what was next for the young Daimyo-king?

"What are we going to do now, Naruto-sama?" Ranmaru asked.

"First, a change of clothes... then we'll be heading to Kawanakajima. I heard the two powerful Daimyo lords are really powerful and I want to see what they are made of. Give me a moment please, and we shall get going." Naruto stated with a smile, as he went to his room to change his clothes.

"Hai, Naruto-sama!"

With that said, Naruto went to his room to change clothes. Else where, lords from other lands were getting ready for the upcoming chaos. In the lands of Kai...

**XxxxX Kai XxxxX **

In the lands of Kai, the lord of Kai, Shingen Takeda (SB) also known as the Tiger-of-Kai was preparing for battle at Kawanakajima.

"It is time for the tiger to show his fangs!" Shingen stated, as he slammed his giant fan into the ground.

Both Sanada brothers were by their lord's side. The older brother, Nobuyuki Sanada (SW-4) and his younger brother, Yukimura Sanada (SB) were waiting for their battle of Kawanakajima.

"My soul is burning with fire! I can't wait for battle!" Yukimura said.

"Yukimura, you shouldn't shout like that." Nobuyuki said.

"Now, now, Yukimura is just expressing his passion for battle." Shingen stated with a smile.

"After our victory at Kawanakajima, we should take out the demons Okehazama! What do you think, Shingen-sama?!" Yukimura asked.

"That's a brilliant, idea, Yukimura!" Shingen replied.

"That does sound like a great, Yukimura." Nobuyuki replied with a smile.

Then two of Sanada's famous Shinobis appeared, Sasuke Sarutobi (SB) and Kunoichi. (SW-4)

"Yukimura-sama, we have some news." Sasuke said.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Yukimura asked.

"It's about, Okehazama." Kunoichi stated.

"Did the demons take over Okehazama?! Those fiends!" Yukimura shouted.

"No, the demon army were wiped out." Sasuke stated.

Shingen, Yukimura, and Nobuyuki's eyes widen hearing this news.

"W-Who's army defeated the demon's army?!" Yukimura asked.

"All reports say that it was a young Daimyo named Naruto." Kunoichi replied.

"Naruto, you say? What's has last name?" Nobuyuki asked.

"We don't know. All we do know is that he has a powerful army with very strong and skilled generals in his ranks. We also heard that he escape from Luoyang, causing Dong-Zhuo to march at Hulao gate." Kunoichi stated.

"Hmm, I think we might have some new rivals." Shingen stated with a smile.

"Huh?" Yukimura, Nobuyuki, Sasuke, and Kunoichi asked.

"Let's calm our victory at Kawanakajima! After that we shall challenge Naruto to see how powerful he is! Now let's go my men! We march to Kawanakajima!" Shingen stated, as he and his army matched to Kawanakajima.

"Hai, Shingen-sama!"

The Takeda army marched to Kawanakajima, while in the lands of Echigo.

**XxxxX Echigo XxxxX **

In the lands of Echigo, the lord of Echigo, Kenshin Uesugi (SW-4) also known as the Dragon-of-Echigo was preparing for battle at Kawanakajima against his rival, Shingen.

"Soon... me and my nemesis will have our clash at Kawanakajima. Truly, this is a glories day." Kenshin stated, as he took a sip of saké.

Then Kenshin's older sister, Aya (SW-4) opened the doors to his throne room.

"My dear brother, we are ready to march at Kawanakajima." Aya stated.

"Good." Kenshin replied, as he took another sip of saké.

Aya then frown a bit, due to her brother's drinking habits.

"Brother, you shouldn't be drinking too much. Besides, we will be in battle within a few hours." Aya stated.

"Oh... forgive me, sister." Kenshin replied, as he got off throne.

Kenshin pulls out his sword, as he prayed.

"Bishamonten-sama, watch over my army and may we size victory." Kenshin prayed.

Then Kenshin's Shinobi, Kasuga appears with news for her lord.

"Ah, Kasuga, what news do you bring?" Kenshin asked.

"Shingen-sama's army is on the march to Kawanakajima, and I also have some new of the demons of Okehazama..." Kasuga stated.

"What is it my dear Kasuga-chan?" Aya asked.

"While you see..." Kasuga said.

"It seems that after I fight my nemesis at Kawanakajima, I'll have to take out the demon-army at Okehazama." Kenshin stated, till.

"I'm afraid that's impossible, Kenshin-sama. The demon-army was wiped out and Okehazama was taken by a young lord named Naruto." Kasuga stated.

Kenshin's eyes widen a bit, as he felt he has another new rival to face in battle. He smiled and prayed once more. After he was done praying, Kenshin opened his eyes and turned to Aya and Kasuga.

"Come, hearing about this young man got me exceeded for battle with my arch rival. After I defeat Shingen, then I shall challenge this Naruto. I hope he's as strong as Shingen. Let us be off, then." Kenshin stated with a smile, as he grabbed his great sword.

With that said, Kenshin and his army marched to Kawanakajima to face his great rival, Shingen. While the two rivals have their showdown at Kawanakajima, other lands far away were prepared for the chaos that will soon come. In the Shinobi of the villages in the other lands, were making plans to ally themselves with another land or powerful Daimyo lords from other lands. In Konoha the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju told the village about the coming chaos.

**XxxxX Konohagakure XxxxX **

Tsunade stood on the Hokage's tower and then she spoke to her people.

"Everyone, an Era of chaos will soon be upon us. We must ally ourselves with another land or a Daimyo-lord from another land!" Tsunade stated.

Everyone in Konoha talked among themselves, as they worried what will become of the world as they know.

"Do not fear; we will not let fear grip us! We will survive and destroy the demons and put an end to the chaos! As Hokage, I swear we will have peace!" Tsunade stated, as the people of Konoha cheered.

As Konoha and the other villages ready for future, in a far away kingdom named, Fiore, the wizards of a guild named, Fairy-Tale, talked about Nightmare and his demon-army of 75,000 that were coming from the east.

**XxxxX Fiore: Fairy-Tale Guild XxxxX**

A young man about 17 with pink hair named, Natsu Dragneel and his team wondered what his team and his guild will do.

"So what are we going to do about the demons?" Natsu asked, as he crossed his arms.

"We'll have to wait until the master thinks of a plan." Erza replied.

"That's true, but we'll have to make a move on attacking the demons sooner or later." Grey stated.

"Grey might be right about that. I heard from the people that Nightmare is on the move collecting souls. It's pretty scary." Lucy stated.

"What should we do then?" Natsu asked.

"Maybe we should get help from another land." Grey stated.

That did sounded like a great idea, but if such an act were to take place they would need the king's permission. Then their master Makarov Dreyar and their friend Mirajane came over to their table.

"Taking about the demon-army?" Makarov asked.

"Yes..." Team-Natsu replied.

"What are we going to do, master?" Lucy asked.

"Lucky for us, we have a job request from the king himself." Makarov stated with a smile, as he pull out the job-flier.

Natsu and his friends read the request. It involved Nightmare and his army. The job was to found allies strong enough to defeat the coming army. The job paid 500 million jewels to whichever guild that can get the job done and defeat Nightmare and his army. The flier was signed the king of Fiore, Toma E. Fiore. Natsu and his friends saw a chance to get help from another land.

"That's great, we'll take the job!" Natsu said.

"But Natsu, we don't know anyone strong enough to fight against Nightmare." Happy stated.

"Actually... I think I might know someone." Mirajane stated.

Everyone turned to Mirajane.

"Who?" Erza asked.

"I heard from a salesman that was traveling the world. In the Far East that a young Daimyo named Naruto defeated an army of over 40,000 demons." Mirajane stated with a smile.

Natsu and his friends were amazed about Naruto and his strength.

"Whoa... this good must be a good warrior." Lucy stated.

"Yeah, he must have used the twice amount of solders to beat the demons." Grey replied.

"Well, the man said that Naruto used only 300 of his men to fight against the massive army." Mirajane replied, as she kept her smile.

"What?!" Team-Natsu replied.

"I think Naruto-kun might be a worthy ally." Mirajane said.

"Erza, we should leave now. The sooner we leave the better." Natsu said.

"That's a good idea. Master, we'll take our leave." Erza stated.

"Very well then, Team-Natsu, I wish you luck." Makarov stated.

With that said, Team-Natsu gather some supplies first before they left to another land to meet Naruto and ask for his help. In another land...

**XxxxX ****Sindria Kingdom**** XxxxX**

In another land, there is a country/island named, Sindria Kingdom, the king Sinbad was making plans to go and travel and gain some allies to face the demons bringing an age of chaos. Sinbad and his two advisers, Ja'far and Masrur were ready to travel the other lands to gain more allies.

"Sin, we are ready to move out as plan." Ja'far stated.

"That's good to hear, we should sent sail." Sinbad said.

"Where should sent sail first, Sin?" Ja'far asked.

"I think we should sent sail to the East-Blue to get help from White-Bread or maybe we can go see Motochika in the Far East. Or maybe we can go see the young Daimyo-king." Sinbad stated.

"You mean Lord-Naruto, Sin?" Ja'far asked.

"Yeah, I've heard he took out a demon-army of 40,000 with only 300 men. And this Naruto also has very powerful and skilled warriors. What do you think, Masrur? You might find a strong rival." Sinbad stated.

"Indeed." Masrur replied, as he crossed his arms.

"Let's get going, then. Will go and sail wherever the seas takes us!" Sinbad said, as he, Ja'far, and Masrur left Sindria Kingdom.

Sinbad and his advisers sent sail to wherever the seas took them. In other nations...

**XxxxX ****Four-Great-Nations: Southern Water Tribe XxxxX **

A girl about 17 with dark skin, brown hair with two bangs and tied in a ponytail and blue eyes was training. Her name was Korra, and she is a Bender and known as the Avatar. Korra also feel the coming chaos.

"This feeling... I have to hurry and master Air-Bending. Before the chaos comes." Korra stated, as she got on her feet.

Korra looked up in the skies to see a clear sky.

"It's peaceful, for now." Korra said, as she continued to train.

Korra continued her training. In another land in the high mountains, the Soul-Society were also preparing for battle.

**XxxxX Soul Society XxxxX **

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the caption of the first division and head captain of all the 13 court guard squad was talking to all the people, Soul-Reapers included.

"An Era of chaos is coming, my children. Even though we are still fighting against the Hollows, and demons, but even so we shall ally ourselves with another land. Therefore, we must do everything we can to push back the Hollows, even if it's just a little. But some day soon, my children... we will wipe out the Hollows and put an end the chaos!" Genryusai stated, as the crowds of people and Soul-Reapers cheered.

The lands prepared themselves for the chaos, and the return of the seven great monsters. As for Naruto, he was ready for his next battle.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

Outside Naruto's castle, Naruto finally changed out of his Daimyo robs, and changed into his black and orange Samurai armor with no helmet. Naruto puts on his Samurai sandals and puts his saddle on his Charizard. Naruto had his friends and 100 men by his side, including Naotora and Ranmaru.

"Naruto-sama, I shall prove my worth in this battle." Ranmaru stated.

"I'll show my worth in battle as well, Naruto-sama." Naotora said.

"Thank you, Ran, Naotora-chan." Naruto replied, as he got on his Charizard.

"Naruto-sama, we are ready when you are." Tadakatsu said, as he got on her own horse.

"Good, then let's go, everyone!" Naruto stated, as he and his army marched.

Naruto and his army of 100 men marched at Kawanakajima. But little did the young Daimyo-king knew, that he and the other two armies of Shingen and Kenshin were not the only ones heading to Kawanakajima. An army was charging at Kawanakajima, as well. The fourth army was led by the lord of Oshu also known as the One-Eyed-Dragon, Masamune Date (SB) and with his loyal retainer, Kojuro Katakura. (SB)

"Alright, boys, are you ready for a hell of a party?!" Masamune asked with a smile.

"YEAH!"

"Then let's get this show on the road!" Masamune stated.

Kojuro rode up close to Masamune.

"Masamune-sama..." Kojuro said.

"What's up, Kojuro?" Masamune asked.

"Why are we charging into Kawanakajima?" Kojuro asked.

"While... remember when we had a plan to take on the demons at Okehazama?" Masamune asked.

"Of course, Masamune-sama." Kojuro replied.

"But then, we had about this kid Naruto who took out the demons there, and about him escaping from Luoyang." Masamune stated.

"Yes..." Kojuro replied.

"I heard this kid is a total badass. He sounds like a rival I would like to have a party with. I also heard he's like Ieyasu in everyway." Masamune stated with a smile.

"Well then... as your right-eye, I'll protect your back, Masamune-sama." Kojuro stated with a smile.

"Alright then... let's get going! To Kawanakajima, boys! The party is won't get started, till we show up!" Masamune shouted.

"YEAH!"

Masamune and his army were heading to Kawanakajima where Naruto, Shingen, and Kenshin were marching.

"_The call of the battlefield has called the warriors of this world... The seven great monsters are returning..." _

**BATTLE 2: END. NEXT CHAPTER, BATTLE 3: BATTLE AT KAWANAKAJIMA. **

**Well that's the end of the second chapter of, Naruto Musou-Basara. I hope you guys enjoyed it and review. I also have some news, I heard that Koei is making Samurai-Warriors 4-2 aka Xtreme Legends with Naomasa Ii as a new playable character in the game, like One-Piece Pirate Warriors 3 this game will be for Ps-vita, Ps3, and Ps4. I can't wait to play. I also want to apologize for not updating, I was busy with college, and Naruto ending kind of got me a bit sad. **

**I've also been playing games Naruto Ultimate Storm: Revolution, Warriors Orochi 3-Ultimate, and Kingdom-Hearts Final-Mix. I also want to say something about the review from Karlos1234ify; I already had plans to have Hinata in the harem. I've always put her in the harem in stories just like this one, and saying it's overused and annoying, while what annoys me is comments like that. But since you didn't know that I'll forgive you for your rudeness. Anyway, like I always say if you want a girl in Naruto's harem just asked me. (Not Sakura or Karui, just a reminder that I don't like them.)**

**The fans that are waiting for the next chapters of my stories are still, waiting, I'm going to update on Christmas-day. It's because I have a full plate of things to do. Thanks for understanding. **

**Before anything else, I have three questions: **

**Question .1: After the battle of Kawanakajima, what land should Naruto fight? Answers: Battle at Yamazaki (Naruto's army vs. Mitsuhide's army), Battle at Hulao-Gate (Naruto, Cao-Cao, Lei-Bei, Sun-Jian, and Yuan-Shao's army vs. Dong-Zhuo, Belial, Hundun, and Lu-Bu's army.), and Battle at Honnouji. (Naruto's army vs. Da-Ji's army.) **

**Question .2: Which characters do you guys want in this story from Musou and Basara? In other words, like if you want to say, Sakon Shima from Musou in the story, or the Sakon in Basara in the story instead. Answers: Oichi, Kotaro Fuma, Hanbei Takenaka, Kanbei Kuroda, Muneshige Tachibana, Katsuie Shibata, and Hisahide Matsunaga. **

**Question .3: Who should Naruto have his first lemon with and in which chapter? (I'll let you guys deiced.) **

**So that's it for now. Please review, sorry for any errors, send me a message, or send a message for the ps3 I.D., Fox_king_jm. Like I always say, I will update as soon as possible. Until my next, see ya.**


End file.
